Faded Tranquility
by StormyNight55
Summary: Mysterious deaths are taking place on Waffle Island, and Gill is determined to reveal the killer. Two others are caught up in the mess, and soon, the three find themselves unearthing secrets Waffle Island had long kept hidden.
1. Tranquility Can't Last Forever

Something new - a Harvest Moon fanfiction. Something not new - yaoi. Yep, more slash pairings. What can I say? They're my favorite to write =D

If you don't like it, don't read it. [By the way, this chapter is the prolouge and the first chapter combined. The prolouge is so short I just meshed them together - it's the first chunk, before the page break].

**Warnings; Yaoi, some violence, and character death. Disclaimer; I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

* * *

A pencil scratching on paper, the sound of someone tapping their fingers rhythmically on a wooden desk. The pages of an old book being flipped, reluctant to give away their knowledge and the yellowing edges threatening to tear away with every turn. The sounds Gill loved to hear.

And the very ones Luke despised.

"Are you almost done?" The dark-haired one said impatiently, tracing the sharp edge of his axe. "We've been in here for hours and you still haven't found a single thing."

"Maybe it would go by faster if you helped," The blonde retorted, eyes never moving from his papers. "But all you're good at is wielding an axe."

"That's right," The other grinned, holding up his beloved tool. "Proud of it, too."

Gill rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" A new voice called from across the library. "I think I got something over here!"

Gill clenched his teeth. It didn't matter they were the only ones here, they were still in a _library - _a place of silence, or at least quiet. Luke and Bo showed more often than not that they were only experts at one thing, and manners wasn't it.

"Really?" Luke set down his axe. "Bring it here!"

Moments later, the other apprentice had joined them, holding out a thick and ancient looking book, even more so than the one Gill found himself flipping through.

"_Ancient Killers: Back to their Roots," _Gill read the fading text. He looked up at the carpenter in training, a faint smile forming on his face. "Yes, Bo, you may have found something here."

---

"Gill! Gill!"

The blonde-haired boy turned around just in time to hold out his arms and stop the oncoming man. He had never seen Captain Pascal so worked up.

"Gill, it's Irene," He began. "You know she has a bad back, right?"

"Mhm," Gill agreed. He immidiately assumed the elderly woman had slipped somewhere, as she had a few other times, and Pascal needed help getting her back to the Clinic.

"Well, she went up near Mt. Gelato yesterday, said she needed some herbs for a new medicine she's developing. But she never came down."

"You haven't seen her since?" Gill asked again, a little alarmed.

"Not since yesterday morning, no," The sailor said. "I saw her going towards the beach right off On the Hook and asked her where she was heading."

"Alright, maybe Dr. Jin's seen her," He suggested. "I would ask him before jumping to conclusions."

"What if he's not at the Clinic?" Pascal asked. "Then where do I go?"

Gill sighed inwardly, but understood the man's concern. Irene was an old woman who had a knack for hurting herself and not being able to get home. It was the height of summer, and the heat could get to her easily if she was stuck outside.

"Come on, I'll come with you."

Gill accompanied the man to the Meringue Clinic, in the middle of Waffle Town. Dr. Jin was perched on the porch, glasses sliding down his nose, which was sweaty due to the hot summer sun.

"Dr. Jin?" Gill called. The man looked up from a book. "Have you seen Irene today? Pascal says he hasn't seen her return from Mt. Gelato."

"No, I can't say I have," The doctor said. "Last time I saw her was yesterday morning, before she left."

_Well then we know she isn't in town, _Gill thought to himself. He didn't want to appear selfish, but he had a lot of work to do and frankly, couldn't spend all day searching for an old woman who was bound to turn up eventually.

"Well, I have an awful lot of work to do, and the day is wearing on -"

"Could you at least tell your father for me, Gill?" Pascal asked, and Gill, feeling a little guilty for leaving the old man to search for himself, nodded. To ease his nagging guilt, he assured himself that elderly woman would show up; he just had to give the matter some time.

---

With each heave of his axe, Luke exhaled loudly. He had been wielding the axe all day, sent out on about a million different projects by his father, and, as much as he loved the tool, throwing it around got tiring after awhile.

"Luke!" He heard someone call him and felt a hand slap down on his shoulder. "We can go. It's six."

Luke sighed with relief and slung his axe carefully over one shoulder. "How long did we work today?"

"We got up at five," The blonde answered. "So over ten hours."

"What?" Luke breathed, facing his worn out companion. "What the hell is my dad _thinking_?"

"Well, we have to work extra so we can get this root down," Bo answered. "It's huge."

Bo was right. This was not like the root Luke had once cut between the Mine District and the Caramel River District. This was a monster among plants.

"If he thinks we're working like this tomorrow, he's got another thing coming."

"He's not trying to overwork us, Luke," Bo offered, "he just knows we have to get this done soon."

"Yeah, thanks to Gill," Luke complained, "signing that contract early. We could be relaxing in our rooms right now or eating some good food, and instead, we're dragging ourselves back home."

"You don't really have a problem with Gill," Bo chuckled.

"Nah," He admitted. "But this _is _all his fault."

The two boys slowly made their way through the forest at Mt. Gelato's base, heavy axe's slung over their shoulders. Bo had removed his headband and shoved it in his blue pack he kept with him, and Luke had already slung his leather vest over his shoulder with his axe. The two were still as hot as ever.

"I might just pass out before we get home." Bo mumbled. "What is it, six thirty? The sun should be going down soon."

"Nah, it's staying out just for us," Luke groaned.

"Hey...hey, Luke, what's that?"

"What?" He placed a palm over his eyes to shield them from the suns glare.

"Up ahead, in the road."

"Looks like...looks like a rock or something."

"No, look, you can see a bag next to it. You think it's a person?"

"Like who?" Luke snorted. "Hardly anyone comes up here."

The two picked up the pace a little, approaching the obstruction quickly. When the glare reduced enough that they could clearly see the object, they were appalled.

Lying in the road, about thirty feet ahead, was Irene.

"Holy shit," Luke whispered. "Look at her."

The old woman was a mess. There was no doubt in Luke's mind that she was dead. Her clothes were torn and ragged, her bag lie haphazardly a few feet away, it's contents strewn across the path. She had gashes and cuts, and strange wounds that looked like horrible rug burns. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle, and blood was splattered across the ground. He couldn't see her face, which was covered by her hair, but he counted himself lucky for that.

"Great Goddess..." Bo whispered to himself, then looked shakily towards Luke. A sudden thought entered their minds seemingly at once. They had to get out of there.

They burst into a run. Luke jumped over the old woman's body and kept going. He was too afraid to feel guilty for leaving her. She was dead, he and Bo were not. They weren't going to end up like her.

When they entered Ganache Mine District, their hearts seemed to calm a bit. Home. They were here. Whoever had done that to Irene couldn't hurt them here.

"Dad!" Luke flung the door to his house open, calling frantically. His father was in his usual spot of the evening, an old rocking chair beside the fireplace.

"Sir, we -"

"Dad, Irene -"

"Boys!" Dale got up from his seat. "One at a time, please. What has you so worked up?"

"Dad, we found Irene at Mt. Gelato's base!" Luke burst.

"Someone killed her!" Bo finished.

Dale's forehead wrinkled and his eyes darkened. "What?"

"She's dead," Luke repeated. "I swear on the Goddess we saw her."

"Her head was all twisted," Bo added.

Dale stood there for a moment, deeply troubled. Then, he grabbed his boots and headed out the open door.

"Dad?"

"You stay here," He ordered, slipping on his shoes. "Both of you. Lock the door and the windows. Don't leave the house."

"But Dad, shouldn't we -?"

"You've done enough, Luke," He insisted. "Just stay inside."

Dale shut the door behind him, and obediently, Bo locked it. The two boys stared at the door for a long moment, before Luke broke the silence.

"Got your axe?"

"Definitely."

---

Gill jumped when a harsh knock at the door interupted his work. His pencil dropped from his fingers and rolled across the desk, stopping at a large book.

"Oh, Dale! How - _What?_"

The shock in his father's voice roused Gill's curiosity, and he got up from his desk. Rounding the corner and approaching the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wh-what happened here?" His father managed. Gill was staring at Dale, who was standing in the doorway. In his arms was the mangled body of Irene.

"I don't know," Dale mumbled, his voice strained. "Luke and Bo found her at the base of Mt. Gelato while they were working."

Mt. Gelato. Gill's eyes widened. Irene had gone missing for two days and then was found dead?

"Lets go to the church," His father suggested, and Dale stepped back outside. "It's not good for you, Dale, carrying her...the body, around. We'll give her a proper place to rest."

Gill watched the door shut and continued to stare at it in disbelief. He wondered if Pascal had heard yet.

"Great Goddess," He muttered. The woman hadn't died of a fall, or old age, he could plainly see that. She had been _mauled. _Her body had...it had looked absolutely horrific.

"How could he possibly have carried such a sight all the way here?" Gill shuddered, referring to Dale. He walked slowly over to his desk and sat down again, but found himself unable to work. His mind was stuck on other things.

_More important things, _He decided. His paperwork would have to wait. He was going to the church.

* * *

This one's a horror story too. But just like 'Survive', it's got some romance to it. Please review!


	2. Darker Discoveries

As a little note, I started this story a long time ago and now I'm sort of re-vamping each chapter before posting. Back when I started writing this, I didn't even know what Mt. Gelato looked like in-game. So...it's description [being like a thick forest/woods covering mountains, unlike the in-game Mt. Gelato, where there's like ten trees and then just a large path] and it's location are all a bit inaccurate, but I can't change them without changing the story a lot more than I want to. Sorry! I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.

**Warning; Character death, yaoi...the good stuff. Disclaimer; I don't own Harvest Moon, or you would have been able to marry Bo in ToT.**

* * *

Luke was splayed out under a tree, trying to soak in as much shade as he could. Bo was seated next to him, attempting unsuccessfully to fan himself with his headband.

"I haven't heard much," Bo said, "other than the obvious shock."

"Nobody's got any idea who did it?"

"You don't think someone here did it?" Bo glanced his way, ceasing to wave his headband.

"Who knows?" Luke leaned his head to the side to look at his friend. "Someone killed her. She didn't just maul herself to death like that and -"

"Stop it," Bo resumed his fanning, getting sterner. "No one on this island killed her."

"Well she's dead, isn't she?" Luke pointed out. "She died somehow."

"Maybe it was an animal. A bear."

"The only bears there are on this island are on the peak of Mt. Gelato, you know that. She was at the base."

Bo sighed and rested his head against the tree's trunk. "Whatever. Can you think of someone on this island who would kill anybody?"

Luke didn't even bother. It was clear Bo didn't want to discuss the possibility of a murderer on the island. "No."

"Then there you go," He answered. "That can't be it."

Luke sighed after a moments silence. "I'm sure Jin will be able to tell what killed her. Then we'll know, and we'll know what to look out for."

"Look out for?" Bo chuckled, "You make it sound like we're going to be adventuring near Mt. Gelato."

"Nah, my dad's not likely to send us up that way again," He chuckled a little himself. Seeing that Bo was feeling a little more lighthearted, he shifted his hand so his fingers just rested over Bo's. A faint smile formed on the blonde's face, though he didn't look back at Luke.

"Hello."

Both boys jumped and Luke yanked his hand back. Walking up the road was the mayor's son, Gill.

"Hey," Bo called back.

Gill looked far less overheated than they did, and Luke suspected he had spent most of his day indoors up until now.

"What do you need, Gill?" Luke asked as the other approached. Brushing a few stray hairs back from his forehead, Gill answered.

"You found Irene's body at the base of Mt. Gelato, right?"

"Yeah," Luke answered. "We've already told everybody that."

"Well," Gill seemed to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Irene's not the only one to go missing."

"What?" Bo and Luke said in unison, Luke shooting up into a sitting position. Gill knelt down in order to whisper.

"I heard Simon and Barbara talking outside their store," He began, "About how Luna hasn't been seen since a few hours after Irene went missing."

"So?" Bo asked skeptically. "Luna's always running somewhere. Maybe she just went to get materials for the store."

"Everyone thought Irene went to collect herbs." Gill pointed out.

"So what are you trying to get us to do?" Luke asked bluntly. "Take you to Mt. Gelato?"

"Frankly, yes," Gill admitted. "I am determined to find the answer to this problem."

"Well you can count us out," Bo answered immidiately. "There's no way Dale's going to let us back up there."

Luke thought for a moment. Irene had been killed, now Gill suspected Luna could be next? He doubted that Luna was really there, but still, if she was...

"No, you can count me in," He said, "But not now. Tonight."

"What?" Bo looked at him like he was crazy. "Luke, you saw Irene! Do you want to end up like that?"

"Nothing's going to happen," Luke assured him. "I'll show him the spot and we won't stick around any longer than that. I promise."

Bo glared for a minute, and then seemed to come to a solution.

"Fine; and I'm coming with you. But we're not going on foot."

"Huh?"

---

"Bo, this was probably a bad idea."

Gill wasn't really listening as Luke sent out a late warning to Bo. Due to Bo only asking for two horses from Brownie Ranch, Gill was forced to ride with Luke. Coupled with the fact that they were both sitting in a saddle made for one person, Gill was pressed uncomfortably close to the carpenter's son.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling."

They were just entering Mt. Gelato, and Gill was looking around suspiciously. Anything could be hiding in here; whatever had caused Irene's death could be feet from them and he wouldn't know.

"How much farther?" He asked, trying to shift backwards, only to be brought back to his previous position by the sloped saddle.

"Probably a few minutes worth," Luke answered. "And can you stop moving? You're making the horse restless."

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking around. It was extremely dark out, only adding to the ominous feeling of the woods. That was when he spotted something in the brush. "Hey, what is that?" He pointed, poking Luke on the shoulder.

"What?" He followed Gill's finger and turned the horse to get a better look. There was a strip of cloth hanging from a bush beside the edge of the trail, and more were scattered deeper in. Luke dropped the reigns and hopped down from the steed.

"Luke?" Bo asked, looking at his fellow apprentice in confusion.

"It's fabric," He breathed, then turned around and held it up. "Does anyone wear something like this?"

Gill searched his mind; where had he seen something of that pattern?

"Not that I can think of," Bo answered.

"No, someone does," Gill announced, deep in thought. He had seen someone wear something just like it just the other day, who was it…?

"Candace!" He burst. "Candace's skirt, it's a pattern just like that."

"Luna's sister?" Bo asked. Gill nodded.

Luke stared intently at the fabric and then looked back at the trail littered with shreds of it. Suddenly, he sprinted in the direction of the scattered skirt remains.

"Luke!" Bo hopped off his own horse and hurried after. "Luke, wait up!"

Gill was not going to be left alone out here. Dismounting the horse a little more gracefully than Bo or Luke, he jogged after them. The ground was littered with dead branches and leaves, and large more roots shot up from the ground. Gill spotted Luke and Bo stalled just ahead, and caught up with them shortly. They were staring at the ground, motionless.

"What, what is it?" He said, catching his breath. Looking down at the leafy ground below, he caught sight of what they saw.

They were standing at the top of a hill, looking down. At the end of the slope, where the ground evened out, were two mangled bodies. Gill's entire body tensed and he took a step back, but leaned forward to get a better look. It was undoubtedly Luna and Candace, their hair gave that away. But other than that, he wouldn't have been able to tell. Their clothing was shredded and completely covered in dirt and leaves, and their faces were as torn and mauled as the rest of their bodies. All three of them were speechless.

A scream broke their extended silence, but it was no human scream. Gill recognized the horrible sound.

"The horses!" Luke said with urgency, turning and running in that direction, while Gill wasted no time following close behind. Suddenly, Luke stopped and doubled back.

"Bo, come on!" He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled. "Bo, we have to go!"

Gill was counting the seconds now. Whatever had killed Candace and Luna was here, he knew that much. It was possibly just up ahead. But they needed those horses to get home quickly, and they needed Bo to get home at all.

"_Come on_!" Luke pulled again, yanking Bo away from the sight and snapping him out of his trance. Towed by Luke, he was running along with them. They sprinted back through the leafy growth and the thick tree trunks and burst into the clearing of the trail. Gill's breath caught in his throat.

"They're dead."

Bo's words echoed Gill's thoughts. The horses weren't as horrifically mauled as Irene, Candace, and Luna had been, but their throats were slit and Bo's horse had a leg bent at a terrible angle.

A sudden dark feeling overcame Gill, and he was struck with the undeniable urge to run.

"We have to go," He ordered, pushing Luke and grabbing onto Bo. The bushes behind them shook ominously, the sound getting increasingly louder. "_Now!"_

All three broke into a sprint. Not a single one stopped until they collapsed at the doorstep of Dale's Carpentry.

---

Heavy panting and shuddering breaths were all that Luke heard in the silence of his home. He, Bo and Gill had collapsed as soon as the door was opened, locking it quickly behind them.

"Great...Goddess..." Gill panted, the only one still standing. Luke had immidiately fallen to the floor and Bo hadn't wasted time either, but Gill had stumbled over them and supported himself on the counter nearby.

"Luke," Bo breathed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you...there was...there was someone out there..."

Luke took a minute to gather himself. Bo was still clutching his jacket, and had been ever since they had fallen to the floor. He grabbed Bo's hand, enough encouragement to let go, apparently, and stood up, helping Bo up next.

"That was a stupid idea," Luke glared at Gill, "A horrible, _stupid _idea."

"It's not my fault!" Gill defended. "You agreed. Bo's the only sane one here, it seems."

"It was no ones fault." Bo said. "And even I wasn't 'sane' enough, apparently. How are we going to tell Renee and her parents what happened to the horses?"

"How are we going to tell everyone we found Candace and Luna dead?" Gill snapped. "That seems a bit more important to me! And why do you two still have the death-grip on each other? We're safe here, aren't we?"

Luke hadn't realized his hand and Bo's were still locked together, and both of them quickly pulled back. All three boys turned towards the direction of a sudden noise, the sound of footsteps. When Luke's father appeared in the hallway door, Luke felt a mixture of relief and fear.

"Luke?" He questioned. "Bo? What are you doing up? And Gill, what are you doing here at an hour like this?"

"Dad, we found Luna and Candace," He explained shakily. Fear was slowly building up inside him, he couldn't really explain why it was there. He began to talk faster. "They're in the woods. In Mt. Gelato. Dead. Like Irene."

Dale's eyes darkened with worry. "How do you know? Where have you boys been?"

"We went to look for them, sir." Bo's green eyes were glued to the floor.

"You _what_?" Dale burst. "Do you even realize what kind of danger you were in? Someone's killing villagers at Mt. Gelato, and you decide it would be a good idea to investigate by yourselves? You're eighteen!" His eyes rested disapprovingly on Luke, and he felt the glare burning through him. "I'll take it this was your idea, Luke."

He had been about to agree when Gill spoke up.

"No, sir," Gill began. "It was mine. I asked them to show me where Irene had been killed. They hadn't wanted to at first, but I persuaded them."

Dale was silent for a time, and then snatched up his shoes and pulled them on.

"All the same, that doesn't change that all three of you deliberately walked into an area where someone had been killed, knowing full well the danger." He turned back and looked at Gill. "Come with me. I'll be taking you home now."

For once, Gill didn't say anything. He didn't even look back as he closed the door behind him.

The moment the others were gone, Luke fell back onto the couch.

"This is a disaster..."

Bo watched him sympathetically and took a seat beside him.

"We got those horses killed, Dad's going to kill me; you and Gill are going to be in major trouble too, Candace and Luna are dead now..."

Bo pressed closer to him and wrapped one arm around him. "Stop thinking about it. You're making it worse."

"It can't get much worse."

"Don't say that. If you say that, then it will..."

* * *

Review, please! I don't really know if I should continue posting this fic...so let me know if you agree or not =D


	3. Worth A Thousand Words

I have, surprisingly, never seen a story or any fanart for this pairing. Really, if there's Joe/Kurt, isn't this just obvious...?

**Warning; Yaoi! And...nothing else, this chapter. Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Gill's head was, for once, hung low in what felt a lot like shame. His father had been scolding him the past what seemed like hour, after Dale had left, and he wasn't sure how much better Bo and Luke were faring. Neither parent seemed to give two cents that the three of them had found Luna and Candace, and seemed overly upset about the danger they had been in.

"Father?" He asked once the man had stopped ranting.

"Yes, Gill?"

"Is there...going to be a funeral for them? Even though we don't have their bodies?"

"Yes, Gill." The mayor sighed. "Please, just go to sleep now."

Gill turned the corner and headed to his room down the hall. He listened closely as his father climbed the stairs to his own bedroom. As he passed down the hallway, his hand brushed a book, which was atop a pile of others on a desk. It thumped to the floor, and Gill bent to pick it up. It was covered in dust and had no title. He opened it.

_Gill, 4 and a half. _

The picture was of him. But that wasn't what suddenly had him feeling weak.

Behind his four-year-old self was his mother.

Her hair was long and blonde, just like he remembered it. She was wearing a set of overalls and holding a watering can, but her head was turned. He couldn't see her face.

_There has to be other pictures, _He thought, flipping the page. The next few pages held pictures of only him, and Gill's heart was sinking. At last he came across a page of some worth. His mother was standing beside his slightly shorter father, beaming. Her face was young, and in her arms, a baby. Gill. His mother looked a lot like him, or rather, he looked a lot like his mother. They had the same blonde hair, with the little uncontrollable strands. He couldn't tell, but judging by the picture he had grown to be the same height as her, maybe a little taller. Something he didn't have, though, was her glowing smile.

"How did I not notice this before?" He choked, throat burning. "How did I not see these before?"

The answer was because he had been too busy, and he knew it. He had never spent the time looking through albums, reminiscing on past memories. He had been too busy working, too busy trying to forget.

"Hello, Mom," He mumbled, painfully aware he was greeting only a memory, that never could he really greet his mother again. Snatching the picture from the book, he slammed it shut and threw it back onto the top of the pile. He gripped the photo so tight it was smashed, and once he got to his room and settled onto his bed, even in his open palm it was still wrinkled. He spent a long time staring over that picture, so long that eventually, tears were rolling down his pale cheeks and he didn't even notice.

His mother was dead. And he would never forget how it had been all his fault.

---

Bo was lugging a fair sized log, pulling it along via rope slung over his shoulder. His axe hung in his other hand, dragging across the ground.

"I hate punishments..." He mumbled, grunting as he attempted to heave the log over a particularly large bump in the road. He was just now entering Maple Lake District and had a way to go before he reached Ganache Mine, let alone Dale's Carpentry.

"Great Goddess, this is ridiculous."

Throwing down his axe, he pulled the log over to the side on the grass, resting under a tree just beside Dr. Jin's yard. He reached into his blue bag and pulled out a water bottle.

"Hey, Bo!"

_Oh no,_ Bo groaned inwardly. There was no mistaking that voice.

"How's it going today?" Julius greeted, not hesitating to plop down beside him.

"Fine," He answered simply before resuming the chugging of his water.

"It's awful hot out here," He mentioned. "Why aren't you inside?"

Bo stopped to point at the log before resuming his drinking.

"Oh," Julius pouted. "Where's that other boy you're always around?"

Bo pointed towards Ganache Mine District, not bothering to be specific. He exhaled loudly and put the empty bottle of water back in his bag.

"Why don't you just get rid of that?" The man asked. "It's empty."

"I don't litter," He said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sure the plants can take a little plastic," He urged, but Bo ignored him. The silence continued as Bo enjoyed the shade and attempted to block out the prescience of the other man, until he felt another hand touch his. He jerked away instinctively.

"Oh, sorry," Julius giggled. "I wasn't watching where I put my hands."

_Yeah, of course not. _Bo thought, jumping up.

"Well, I gotta go. Have to get this back home." He slung the rope over his shoulder again and grabbed his axe.

"Oh," Julius pouted. "Well, I'll see you around, then."

_Hopefully not. _"Yeah."

Dragging faster than he thought he could, Bo put a nice distance between him and the other man in no time. To his surprise, he saw Luke treading down the hill a short distance ahead.

"Hey, Luke!" He called. His friend wasted no time jogging over. "Look for me. Is Julius still watching me?"

"Hm...yeah, he is," Luke reported. "Why? Is he bothering you again?"

Bo shrugged.

"It's not a big deal or anything," He said. "He's just so annoying..."

"Watch this."

Luke, in one motion, slipped the rope from Bo's shoulder to his own, and snatched up Bo's free hand in his. Bo instantly felt like he should pull away. What the hell was Luke doing? Was he aware they were walking down a very public road, here?

Luke looked over his shoulder and smirked, then looked back ahead. They went a few more minutes like that, and then Luke let go.

"Yeah, that did the trick," Luke smiled. "He's probably not too happy with me anymore, but whatever." Luke slid the rope from his arm and grinned as he handed it back to Bo. "Here you go."

"Gee, thanks," Bo said sarcastically. "What are you doing over here, anyway? I thought your dad put you to work in Praline Woods."

"Eh, he did," Luke admitted. "But he ran to the market and said he'd be gone for a few hours, so I figured there was no harm in on checking on you. And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, sure, you're a big help," He chuckled. "Now actually be useful and help me lug this home so we can take a break."

"Hey, I'm on break already."

"I wasn't asking," He laughed, offering part of the rope to Luke. His friend sighed and grabbed it, pulling along. Together, the two towed the log back to Dale's Carpentry in half the time it would have taken Bo. With still about an hour and a half of possible break time [unless Dale returned home sooner, in which case, they could very possibly be taking the last break of their lives] and both plopped down on the huge guest bed towards the back of the house.

"Fall can't come fast enough."

"I don't get why fall's your favorite season," Luke argued. "Spring is totally the best. Just keeps getting warmer and nicer and everything comes back to life."

"After a long hot summer, fall's refreshing," Bo explained. "Don't tell me you aren't looking forward to the cool breezes."

"Eh, maybe just a little."

"I'm looking forward to being able to open the window when it's hot in here," He said, "and actually getting cooled down instead of making the heat worse."

Luke agreed to that, before taking the conversation in another direction.

"So how long have you been having problems with _Julius_?" Luke said, sitting up and saying the name with a sing song voice.

Bo chuckled. "Probably around a week. Ever since..." He trailed off. Julius didn't have much to do now that Candace and Luna, who had mainly run the Tailor Shop, had died. He had been bothering Bo ever since the funeral, about a week ago.

"Oh," Luke sighed, then attempted lightening the mood. "Secretly, I bet you like it."

"Ha, not likely," Bo snorted.

"Yeah, you do, I can tell."

Bo laughed again, adding a note of sarcasm to his voice. "Right, because I've always been into guys."

"Well, you've never really been that into girls, either..."

Bo shoved Luke as answer. When Luke threw a friendly punch, Bo knew this was going to be another one of their short brawls, which usually ended in Luke knocking something over, or causing trouble for them otherwise. Bo ducked as another punch was sent his way, and returned it. Luke laughed, grabbing Bo's fist the second time. Luke attempted to throw a punch with his free hand, only to find his move copied by Bo. The two shoved against each other for a minute, with Luke eventually rising as the victor and pressing Bo backwards. The two yelped with surprise as Bo slid off the bed, dragging Luke with him. The dark-haired boy landed atop him with a thump, making Bo cringe from the impact.

"Ow, Goddess, Luke, get -"

Bo was cut off abruptly when Luke leaned in and pressed his lips to Bo's. Luke's hand still gripped his fists, but not forcefully like they had been before. Bo had been stunned with shock, but slowly his mind began coming back to the present. After a few moments, he found he like the sensation of Luke's lips on his, and returned the kiss willingly. Luke's tongue immidiately began to explore his mouth. A few moments later, he pulled away. Bo, without really meaning to, let out a small sound of protest.

Luke let go of one of Bo's hands, but he left it where Luke had been holding it. He took his free hand and slid it underneath Bo's shirt, resting it just where Bo's heart was beating rapidly.

"Wow, Bo," Luke chuckled. "Maybe that wasn't one of my better ideas. I think I'm a hazard to your health."

"I'm fine," Bo laughed softly back.

Bo jumped a little when he heard the door open, but under Luke he couldn't really move much at all. Luke hopped to his feet and slid back onto the bed. Bo hoisted himself upwards as well, leaning against the wall. When Dale walked in, a frown was plastered on his face.

"I thought I heard something in here," He mumbled, "What are you two doing in the house?"

"We needed a break, Dad," Luke said, "Bo was seriously looking pretty pale out there. We've only been in here a few minutes."

Dale gave him a suspicious look, but nodded. "Alright, but get out there. You both look like you're alright now."

Bo headed out first, grabbing his axe and heading outside into the forbidding heat. Luke followed closely after. When they were a safe distance away from the house, Luke turned to him and smirked.

"So, you aren't into guys, huh?"

* * *

Let me know what you think so far =D


	4. Hidden in the Trees

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I'm going to continue this story, since your reviews are helping me get rid of my doubts. =D

**Warnings; Same. Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

* * *

Today, Bo was working as close to Mt. Gelato as Dale dared to send him or Luke, which was just outside the nearest District. He swung his axe again, grunting with the effort, and watched the tree fall.

"Hard work, isn't it?"

Bo jumped. He had not been expecting that voice, but recognized it immidiately.

"Hey, Julius."

"Hey there, Bo," He waved coyly. "Having fun out here, all by yourself?"

"Yeah," He lied, taking a swing at one of the stray branches.

"This doesn't look like much fun to me," The other said.

"Then why don't you go have some," Bo suggested. "I can't go anywhere else right now."

"We don't have to go anywhere else," Julius answered flirtatiously, "we can have fun right here."

"Not while I'm working," Bo pointed out.

"Well then why don't you put that axe down," Julius was hovering closely behind him, and Bo had to be careful how far he brought back his axe before swinging, "and take a break?"

Bo felt Julius place a hand carefully around his waist, and brought his axe down a lot harder than he had meant to. However, as soon as he was sure it had happened, Julius was standing a few feet away, looking innocent.

"Don't touch me," Bo warned.

"What?" Julius asked.

"I'm not kidding, it isn't funny," He said, completely serious. "Don't touch me."

"You can't fool me," Julius huffed. "I saw you and that other boy the other day. Does the _rest _of the village know about that?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," He answered, getting increasingly annoyed. He was always polite, but Julius was cheerfully stepping over boundaries Bo had set, and he was not happy about it.

"Mm," Julius put his hands behind his back and clasped them. "You get even cuter when you're annoyed, Bo."

Bo _was_ annoyed. So far, that was the only thing he agreed with Julius on. When Bo swung his axe again, Julius reached out and grabbed his farther hip, pulling him closer to him.

"Don't be boring," He pouted. "Don't you want to have any fun?"

"Look, I told you not to touch me," He said, patience thinning.

"Relax a little, Bo," He laughed lightly, not making effort to move. Bo stepped away, growing more irritated by the second.

"I'm trying to work, Julius," He explained slowly, unable to keep the annoyance from his tone. "Go. Away."

"Hey!"

Bo instantly felt a cloud of relief slide over him. It must have been visible, or maybe the other man was just reacting to the voice, but Julius scowled and crossed his arms.

"I think my friend wants you to leave," Luke approached quickly and drew up to his full height, where he was just as tall as Julius.

"You're just 'friends', huh?" Julius raised an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you're going to decide that for yourself even if I answer you," Luke replied. After a moment, Julius looked back at Bo. It was at that moment that Luke spoke again. "So why are you still here? Do you see anyone around here that wants you as company?"

The man huffed indignantly and stormed off in a seemingly random direction. A few seconds later, as he watched the man get farther from them, alarms went off in Bo's head.

"Hey, he's heading towards Mt. Gelato."

"So what?" Luke grumbled, "Personally, I hope he goes next."

Luke turned in the opposite direction and began walking. Bo grabbed his axe and began to follow.

"You don't really mean that."

Luke sighed quietly. "No. But he really pisses me off. If he doesn't quit messing with you soon, I swear on the Goddess I'm going to make him."

"I can handle him myself."

Luke sighed and glanced over at Bo. "Yeah, I know."

"And my way," Bo smiled a bit, "will probably land us in less trouble, which would be nice seeing as we've almost worked off our punishment."

"Yeah," Luke sighed happily. "Remind me of that next time I catch him bothering you."

"I can do that," Bo smiled.

In the back of his mind, a single thought was left unsettled. Julius had been heading toward Mt. Gelato. Was he there now?

---

Pencil scratching on paper, the sound of someone tapping their fingers rhythmically on a wooden desk. The pages of an old book being flipped, reluctant to give away their knowledge and the yellowing edges threatening to tear away with every turn. The sounds Gill loved to hear.

And the very ones Luke despised.

"Are you almost done?" The dark haired one said impatiently, tracing the sharp edge of his axe. "We've been in here for hours and you still haven't found a single thing."

"Maybe it would go by faster if you helped," The blonde retorted, eyes never moving from his papers. "But all you're good at is wielding an axe."

"That's right," The other grinned, holding up his beloved tool. "Proud of it, too."

Gill rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" A new voice called from across the library. "I think I got something over here!"

Gill clenched his teeth. It didn't matter they were the only ones here, they were still in a _library. _Luke and Bo showed more often than not that they were only experts at one thing, and manners wasn't it.

"Really?" Luke set down his axe. "Bring it here!"

Moments later, the other apprentice had joined them, holding out a thick and ancient looking book, even more so than the one Gill found himself flipping through.

"_Ancient Killers: Back to their Roots," _Gill read the fading text. He looked up at the carpenter in training, a faint smile forming on his face. "Yes, Bo, you may have found something here."

The book was dusty, so Gill grabbed the handkerchief sitting on the desk and wiped it clean. The cover held pictures of a few grotesque looking creatures, all depicted standing over bloodied humans and corpses.

"No wonder they hid this book so well," Bo commented as Gill flipped the pages. "There's some bloody stuff in here."

"Hid it?" Gill raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't find it on the shelves," Bo explained. "It was inside another book."

"Huh?" Luke asked, and Bo sighed, jogging back towards where he had been. When he returned, he opened up a large book to reveal a perfect square cut into the pages.

"So someone _was_ trying to hide this book," Gill commented. "That means there must be something in here that the villagers aren't supposed to see..."

"But that can't help us," Luke added, "If there's stuff in there the villagers aren't supposed to know, then it can't have anything to do with the killer. Because everyone's trying their best to find out who it is, right?"

"Unless the killer has been here."

"Why would there be a book about a killer who's never caused a problem before?"

"Look, we won't get anywhere unless we actually read some," Bo pointed out. "Turn the page, Gill."

_Waffle Island has always been a peaceful place, set just off Toucan Island and the Gull Isles. Guarded by the Mother Tree, the tree of the Harvest Goddess, the people here have lived in humble prosperity. However, rumor has always spoke of how those who guarded and nourished the tree would one day give up, or pass on, and their children would forget the importance of the tree. Speculators have always come a few conclusions - the tree would wilt and die, killing the island slowly. The people on the island would go mad, unable to stand life without the tree. Perhaps even both. The land and the people on it would turn on one another, and slowly, lives would be picked off. However, there are -_

"That's what's happening!" Luke burst, "'_Lives would be picked off' _that's what's happening here! Does that mean - "

"Sh!" Gill quieted him, hearing someone approaching up the stairs. They sat in silence, concealed behind the bookshelf, and waited.

"Gill?" It was his father's voice calling. "Gill, are you up here?"

Relieved, Gill called back. "Over here, Father."

The stout mayor appeared from around the bookshelf, and grinned happily at them.

"Oh, hello, boys!" He greeted. "What are you three reading?"

"Look, Father," Gill pushed it towards him. "Bo found it hidden. It might reveal something about what has been going on around Mt. Gelato."

The mayor's eyes seemed to darken with worry as he scanned the book. He held out a hand, and Gill obediently handed his father the book.

"The other one, too."

Gill stared with confusion, but gave his father the book with the carved pages.

"Where did you boys get this?"

Everyone was silent. His father didn't seem to be in a good mood anymore, and Gill couldn't understand why.

"I - I found it," Bo admitted. "Over on one of the shelves."

"I see," He said. "Well, on a nice day like this three boys of your age shouldn't be inside. Out with you."

"But, Father -"

"Shoo, Gill."

The three got up and treaded wordlessly down the stairs. As soon as they exited town hall, Luke burst.

"What was that?" He exclaimed. "We find a potential lead and he gets all mad about it?"

"He isn't angry," Gill pointed out. "He looked as if he was thinking." _As if he was worried..._

"It's because all of these parents are just too overprotective," Luke huffed. "We're eighteen, for the Goddess' sake! It's about time they let us help out a little!"

"They probably want to keep us in the dark so we don't do anything stupid," Bo commented.

"What if they _are _keeping us in the dark?" Luke asked. "What if they know a lot more than they're telling us?"

"I don't think so," Gill disagreed. "I manage much of my father's paperwork and calls; if he knew more, something would be written down, at least."

Luke sighed. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Coming, Bo?"

"I'll catch up in a second," Bo said, and Luke shrugged, walking off.

"Gill?" Bo turned toward him as soon as Luke was out of earshot. "Have you seen Julius lately?"

Gill looked at Bo, perplexed. "No, I haven't."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know," Gill hurried, getting the feeling this was going down a road he didn't want to travel. "But I almost never see Julius, so that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does," Bo grabbed him by the wrist, sounding worried. He turned and began to quickly walk away, dragging him along. Gill, surprised, stumbled before gathering his feet and catching up. "I watched him head into Mt. Gelato the other day, and if you haven't seen him since -"

"I never see him, Bo!" Gill explained, "Just because I don't -"

"But I see him all the time!" Bo added, already speeding up to a run. "And I haven't either. I swear to the Goddess, if he's dead it's my fault!"

"Bo, wait - where are - just stop for a moment!"

Bo ignored him. "We have to help him, I watched him go and I didn't say anything!"

They were outside Waffle Town now. Clearing through Caramel River District quickly, Gill found himself filling with apprehension as they fast approached Mt. Gelato.

"Wait, Bo, stop!"

"No, nobody's going to die, not when I could have stopped them!"

"Bo, you don't even know if he's hurt! What if we go in there and he's not even there?"

"Then we leave!"

"Yes, that's assuming the murderer doesn't find us first!"

All his warnings seemed to go over Bo's head. At just twenty feet from the woodland entrance to Mt. Gelato, Gill felt fear turning in the pit of his stomach like magma turning in a volcano.

"Bo, stop! I am not going in!"

Gill did his best to pull away from Bo's grip, but there was a big difference between muscles made from swinging an axe and muscles made from carrying a pencil and a book. Once they were a good way into the forest, Bo let go.

"_What was that for?_" Gill shouted indignantly, then remembered where they were and clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Sh!" Bo turned back. "I just want to look for a second. As long as we stick together we'll be fine, alright?"

"Yes, because Candace and Luna ended up absolutely peachy..." He whispered darkly, but stayed close to Bo.

The forest was eerily quiet as Bo led the two deeper and deeper in. Gill was slowly getting more relaxed, as it appeared nothing was going to happen to them.

"Alright, have you had your fill yet? Can we go?" He asked as Bo halted in front of him.

"No," Bo breathed. "Look."

Gill felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he moved to Bo's side. In front of them, about ten feet, was a dead bear cub. It was hardly a bear cub anymore, just a pile of torn flesh and shredded fur.

"W-where's it's mother?" Gill stammered. There was a sudden crash behind him, leaves crunching and branches snapping. They rounded on the sound. Gill yelled and they both jumped back.

A dead bear. Not a cub, a massive bear.

"Th-that was not there before!" Gill pointed. "That was not there!"

Bo grabbed Gill's sleeve and pulled him to the side of the bear. "This was a bad idea." He mumbled, eyes never leaving the bear and sidestepping around it.

"I tried to tell you that!" Gill yelled, "And let go! I will not be dragged around like -!"

A sudden crunching sound cut off his voice, though it wasn't behind them this time. Slowly, they looked up.

Gill's mouth dropped open with shock.

* * *

A cliffhanger! And I don't know about any of you, but Julius has always seemed like - at least to me - the kind of guy who would follow you around and never take a hint. Not really _creepy _- just really annoying. Reviews mean faster updates! =D


	5. Desperation

The murderer is revealed! =D

**Warning; Violence. Character death. Disclaimer; I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

They were scared speechless. Terrified. Gill was rooted to the spot, much _unlike _the branches above him.

Far above, the thickest branches of the Mother Tree were moving. They were _moving_. Sliding along through the air, crawling over other branches, like snakes.

Neither one of them noticed a branch wrap around Bo's ankle until he was yanked backwards.

Bo fell to the ground face-first, smacking into the leaf litter. The branch continued to pull backwards, putting distance between the two of them faster than Gill could blink. Instinctively, Gill lunged for Bo, but missed, and hurried to his feet. More branches were morphing from the trees, all of them seeming to target them. One made a grab for his foot, but he jumped and ran towards Bo. More branches were attached to the blonde now, and Bo yelled when they began to twist, pulling his skin in all different directions, tearing and ripping. One particularly thick root wrapped around his midsection, squeezing like an anaconda. Gill stared, horrified, as Bo's scream was cut off by the gurgling sound of blood in his throat, and took a step back when he coughed, blood spattering the ground and rolling down his chin.

_I have to do something, I have to do something!_

Gill looked around frantically. There was nothing here, nothing here at _all _-

Except Bo's axe.

When he had been dragged, Bo had dropped his axe. Gill grabbed the tool from the ground beside him and ran close enough to bring it down on a root. The plant snapped and retreated, Bo's leg was released. The skin where the root had been twisting was red and raw, contrasting wildly with Bo's otherwise pale skin. When Gill spotted a root going for Bo's throat, he swung at it.

"Get off!" He yelled,_ "Get off!"_

The branch retreated, having been sliced in two. Gill brought the axe down clumsily onto a branch holding Bo's arm, but he was no carpenter. The axe didn't slice through the root, instead, only left a cut.

"Gill!" Bo's voice strained, the root around his chest tightening. "_G_-_go_!"

Gill wasn't going anywhere. On the Goddess' name, he was not going to let another person die because of him. Taking a hack at the root around his chest, it relented a little. Bo gasped for air and yelled.

"Go get help!"

He could not deny that what Bo said made sense. He was a fool if he thought he could handle this all himself - but what if he wasn't fast enough? He was no good with an axe, and he was no a marathon runner. What was the better option?

Dropping the axe, Gill turned and ran.

---

_Get help. Find somebody. Anybody._

The first person he encountered was Dale, and Gill counted himself lucky for that.

"_Dale!_" He called frantically, adrenaline still pumping. He was certain adrenaline was all that had gotten him to that point. He had never run so fast in his life and he was quite certain he never would again. "Bo! Bo, he's at Mt. Gelato! We have to help!"

"Gill?" Dale put his axe down and looked at him. "What are you talking about? Slow down."

"No time, can't slow down!" He spoke quickly, "Bo's at Mt. Gelato! Dying!"

"_What?_" Dale said, dropping his axe. He looked about to charge off when Gill stopped him.

"No, you need the axe!"

Grabbing it again, Dale headed off in the direction of Brownie Ranch.

"Tell your father and Owen!" He called back. Gill knew that was a good decision, Owen was an extremely strong blacksmith and Gill's father knew exactly what to do in crisis. "Don't tell Luke!"

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"Do not tell Luke!" He repeated, then ran off._ Of course,_ Gill thought, _If I tell Luke, he's going to panic and run down there himself. He and Bo are always together, of course he would panic at the thought of Bo in danger..._

Gill pictured Luke swinging his axe, and thought of how often he had chopped down trees in only a few swings. This was a matter of life and death, and in Gill's opinion, not telling Luke could quite possibly mean he had chosen death for Bo.

---

Bo's mind was in a daze. It was like he wasn't even in this world. He wasn't dead...or was he? It didn't matter. He didn't think he could be dead because everything still hurt. His ribs were snapped in multiple places, he could tell that much for himself. His arms and legs were raw in places, he was cut up and bruised. His right hand was destroyed - he meant it, destroyed. He had picked up the axe and swung it madly, cutting through roots as best as he could. He had sliced right through a good number of them before a massive one had curled around his hand and crushed it right against the axe. It was splintered and bloody, but he didn't know how bad it looked. Each breath hurt so badly, he was tempted to just stop breathing entirely. He had even tried it. But the suffocating tightness had gotten to be too much, and it hadn't helped dull the pain at all.

Then, he felt something wrap around his ankle and he was hoisted into the air. The sudden movement jarred every bone in his body and he cried out in pain. Hanging limply, the branch flung him to the side. The impact with the ground rocked his entire body, pain burst through him anew. His hand, however, never hit the ground. It was resting on something soft, something that felt a lot like fabric. He turned his head to look.

Beside him was the dead body of Julius.

---

"What the hell do you mean, 'you left to get help'?"

Luke and Gill were fast approaching Mt. Gelato. He had informed Owen, but not his father, knowing that if he did, his father would order him to stay inside and make sure that he did so. Then he wouldn't have been able to tell Luke, and it was crucial that he did. Luke, however, did not appreciate what he had to say.

"You _left _him there?"

"Yes!" Gill admitted as they ran. "I had no choice, I couldn't help him!"

"He had better be alright, or I swear on the Goddess I will make you wish you had stayed in that forest!"

"He'll be alright, Owen and your father are there," Gill said, mostly trying to convince himself. "He'll be okay."

_Bo isn't dead._

Gill ignored Luke's angry words and lost himself in thought.

_And if he is? No, he isn't. I know it. But that's what I thought about her, too. _She_ died, didn't she?_

Gill didn't even hesitate to enter Mt. Gelato. Fear, apprehension, all of it vanished. He was far too focused for any of that.

_"Bo!_"

Gill saw what Luke already had. Dale and Owen were approaching. Dale had Bo in his arms, limp and lifeless. Owen was carrying something else.

"Julius," Gill breathed. "By the Goddess, Julius is dead too."

Gill hadn't even meant to say 'too'. It was a slip of the tongue, though Luke didn't see it that way.

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped. "Bo isn't dead!"

"Luke!" Dale scolded, "What are you doing here? Both of you, what is the meaning of this?"

"You thought I was going to sit at home while knowing what just happened?" Luke shouted.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!" Dale scolded Gill.

"We're wasting time!" Owen interjected, "We need to get Bo to the Clinic while he's still breathing."

_While he's still breathing..._

_"We need to get her to the Clinic while she's still breathing!"_

_Nobody would talk to him. No one even looked at him. His father was nowhere to be seen. His mother was being taken away. Nobody would tell him what was going on. Someone was carrying him, but they wouldn't answer him either. His throat hurt really bad, and his arms, he had never hurt any worse…_

Gill didn't realize Luke was pulling him along until they reached Waffle Town. That had to be a sign Luke wasn't really as mad at him as he appeared...

"Set him here," Dr. Jin ordered as they entered the Clinic. Owen was taking Julius to the church. There was no hope for him. Jin was messing with machines and cords and tubes of all kinds, and Gill didn't know what the hell was going on. His father was here.

"Gill, come on."

He shook his head and continued to stare blankly at Bo, as he had been for the past Goddess knew how many minutes.

"Gill, come on," His father repeated, tugging on his sleeve gently. "Come on, we'll go home for now."

_"Come on, Gill." _

_His father picked him up. He didn't explain why he was crying, or why everyone looked so sad. Or where his mother was. Where was she?_

_"Bu-but Daddy, where's Mommy?"_

_"She's not coming home with us today, Gill."_

_"Can she come home with us tomorrow?"_

"Gill," His father pulled more sternly now. Gill finally tore his eyes away from the sight, but as he left, he felt empty. He was doing the wrong thing again. He was supposed to stay. If he would have stayed before, he could have said goodbye. He prayed silently that this time, things would work out differently.

---

Luke had been sleeping restlessly on the chair beside Bo's hospital bed. Jin had tried to convince him to go home, that he had it covered, but Luke would not budge. His father went home. Jin was staying in the room in back, but didn't leave, in case Bo were to slip into critical again. Luke could hardly keep his eyes closed for fear that he wouldn't be ready if something happened.

With nothing else to do, Luke simply watched Bo, though the entire night he never once moved. Luke had heard about unconcious people moving, their body acting without their control. He almost wished Bo would do that, so that he wouldn't have to feel like he was staring at a dead body.

Dr. Jin said he had about three broken ribs, he had broken his left ankle, and shattered his right hand. Absolutely shattered it. Not to mention smaller injuries, like all the splinters he had in that same hand and the horrible raw burns he had from the twisting roots.

"Hey, Bo," He whispered, though Dr. Jin had assured him earlier that his words fell on deaf ears. "It's Luke."

Bo didn't show any signs of hearing his words, but that didn't stop Luke from trying.

"You're safe now, you know." He said, gently slipping his hand into Bo's own, undamaged one. "You can wake up. You're at the Clinic."

Luke wasn't even sure that he would be able to talk, even when he woke up_. If _he woke up_; _but that wasn't a thought that Luke would allow to enter his mind. There was a tube going down his throat that Dr. Jin said was to keep blood from filling up his airway and suffocating him. Leaning his head against the metal bar, Luke sighed. Bo had to be alright. What the hell was he going to do if Bo never woke up?

* * *

Ahh I always do such horrible things to my favorite characters. Does anyone else have that problem? [By the way, those two _italic _parts that happen while Gill's with Bo at the Clinic? Those are memories of his. Just in case that wasn't clear].

In any case, please review!


	6. Tough to Swallow

This update is long overdue, but I'm a bit preoccupied with 'Distorted Reality' for now. That's what I get for juggling two stories at once =/

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything here. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Gill was seated across the table from his father, head still spinning, even after a night's sleep. It hadn't been a good sleep, either. It was full of dreams of fires and murderous plants, of horrible burns from both flames and friction, and of his mother.

"So, Gill," His father cleared his throat, stirring his coffee. "What did it?"

"What did what?" He asked emotionlessly.

"What did that to Bo, of course."

"The plants."

The mayor sighed. "Gill, I understand this must be hard, but I don't have time for games. Who did it?"

"The trees, Father," He answered. "They did that to Bo."

"What trees?"

"The Mother Tree's branches," He explained, "Her roots. They wrapped around Bo and that's what happened."

His father was silent. Gill had a feeling he was still searching for an easier answer to believe. It angered him.

"You're not going to believe me."

"No, I do, son," The mayor said, "I just -"

"You're looking for something easier to accept," Gill clenched the fist that was under the table. "A bear. A murderer. The bears were dead too, Father, so don't even consider an animal."

"Gill..."

"You want me to give you an answer you like," Gill went on, "so you don't have to deal with the truth. Kind of similar to a different scenario, isn't it? You don't want to believe the Mother Tree has been killing residents of the island, just like you never wanted to believe I started the fire that -"

"Gill, enough!" The mayor demanded. "These deaths have nothing to do with that!"

"They didn't!" Gill continued. "Until you decided to deny the truth again! You'll deny it was the Mother Tree, just like you deny I started the fire that killed Mother, even though I told you it was me! What's better than that, Father? That's the truth! I _told you it was me!_"

"It was an accident," His father said darkly, "Just a horrible accident."

"Of course it was!" Gill burst, standing up, "But that doesn't change that it was my fault! If I hadn't started that fire, Mom would still be alive, wouldn't she?"

Gill got up from his chair and snatched the paper and pen he had been scribbling with. Pointless notes. He didn't need them. He didn't know why he had grabbed them. Stomping out the door, he found himself on a path to Meringue Clinic. Within minutes he was opening the door, feet finding their way to the medical ward area.

"Well, he has improved since last night," Dr. Jin was saying, and Gill knocked on the wall to alert the doctor he was not alone. Dr. Jin was not the only one to look, and it appeared he wasn't alone anyway. Luke looked up from his seat, directly beside Bo's bed.

"Hello," Gill greeted politely, despite the anger at his father still brewing inside him. Luke went back to watching Bo and Dr. Jin nodded. "How is he?"

"Better," Dr. Jin said, "He's stabilizing. It will be a little while before we can expect to see big improvements, though."

"How long is a little while?" Luke looked up at the doctor expectantly.

"I don't really want to put a number on it," Jin sighed, "But I'd estimate about a week." The doctor dismissed himself and left for another room, leaving Gill and Luke alone.

"You can't sit there for a week," Gill said first.

"We're going to find out," Luke challenged.

"Have you slept at all?" Gill asked, sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"A little," Luke admitted.

"You shouldn't worry too much," Gill tried to sound convincing. "I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I don't know," Luke said, sounding more hopeless than Gill had ever heard. "I hope so."

"Great Goddess," Gill had caught sight of Bo's mangled hand. "His hand looks horrible."

"Yeah," Luke said, voice strained a little. "It does. He's gonna be pissed, that's his axe hand."

"Don't you use both hands for an axe?"

"Yeah, but I mean, Bo's right handed. That's his better one."

There was a moments silence before Luke spoke up again.

"So," He began. "Who's bright idea was this?"

"His," Gill answered truthfully. "And I am not just saying that to avoid making you angry. He wanted to check on Julius."

"Idiot," Luke growled, and Gill realized he was referring to Bo. Then, his face fell. "I really didn't mean what I said about Julius."

"What did you say?" Gill asked.

"I...nothing," He answered. "Really, it was nothing."

Gill continued to wait. His patience soon paid off, when Luke looked up at him again.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Luke relented. "I said I wanted him to show up next. Dead."

"Why?" Gill asked, surprised. He had never even seen Luke speak with Julius before, why would Luke dislike him enough to say that?

"Because he wouldn't quit messing with Bo."

"What do you mean?" Gill asked. "Like...pestering him?"

"Kind of," Luke shrugged. "Just...I don't know, making him angry. Bo would tell him to stop and Julius would act like he didn't even hear. I didn't like it."

"Oh," Gill commented.

Bo's sudden coughing made them both jump. Luke stood up, looking like he was ready to run for Jin if need be. Gill didn't know what he was supposed to do. The coughing died down, and Gill noticed Luke was staring at his hand, the one holding Bo's. Bo's knuckles were white. He was squeezing as hard as his weakened state would allow.

"Bo?" Luke asked hesitantly, "Can...can you hear me?"

Gill watched the hand. The squeezing stopped.

"No," Luke shook his hand as gently as possible, "Bo, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again."

Gill watched. Bo did. Bo could hear them. Luke laughed once, a small, nervous laugh. He looked as if he wasn't sure if it was time to celebrate yet, and Gill agreed.

"Can you squeeze my hand again, Bo?"

Nothing. Gill felt his heart sinking and Luke's hopeful expression faded, but the two of them both kept their eyes locked on Bo's good hand. Then, there was the slightest movement.

"He did it,"He mumbled with disbelief, and then jumped up slightly, pumping his free fist into the air. "Yes!"

Gill stood up. "Bo?" He asked quietly. "You can hear us, right?"

It was almost a miracle when his head moved in the faintest nod.

"Great Goddess, _yes_!" Luke cheered again, "Thank you!"

Gill wasn't sure who Luke was thanking, but he was being pretty loud, because Dr. Jin came from around the corner, a concerned look on his face.

"Is something the matter?"

"He can hear us!" Luke explained, smiling uncontrollably, "Look, watch. Bo, squeeze my hand."

Dr. Jin watched, and it happened again.

"By the Goddess," Jin said in awe, "This is miraculous."

"You bet it is," Luke beamed. "So he's gonna be okay? This means he'll be okay for sure, right?"

"This is a very good sign," Jin said, "I'd say...yes, I'd say this means he'll be alright."

"_Yes!_"

---

Gill spent the next few days wondering how fast Bo was going to recover, and where the book could possibly be. They now knew what was committing the murders, though his father refused to believe it. Perhaps the book could explain…if he could only find it.

Bo was still at the Clinic, and he had not yet spoken, though he had proven that he was aware enough to hear. Luke was too busy spending every waking moment at the Clinic to be of much help finding the book, so Gill had taken it upon himself to look. However, he had failed to find even the slightest clue to where it could be. On top of that, his father still refused to talk about what had happened; irresponsible behavior for a mayor, in Gill's opinion. Once he was mayor, he decided, he would not ignore his town's problems, or refuse to accept explanations just because they were tough to swallow.

In any case, he was not yet mayor. He could do nothing to change his father's opinions, however incorrect they were. He bent over on his bed and picked up an old photo album, flipping to a stiff page. With a hint of sadness, he stared at a picture of his mother.

_If she were here, _he couldn't help but think_, she wouldn't let him ignore this. If she were here, she would help me. _

* * *

Updates for this story will probably continue to be infrequent for awhile - unless I'm hit with sudden inspiration, since I'm currently focusing on 'Distorted Reality'. But please do not confuse this with me dropping the story - it _will _continue, just at a slower pace.


	7. A Night to Celebrate

Updating between my 'Distorted Reality' updates. I'm sorry that this fic is taking such a backseat -_-

* * *

About a week later, Bo was on his feet. Well, actually, he was in a wheelchair. He had asked for crutches, but with his shattered hand, that wasn't an option. And since his ankle was still healing, it was a wheelchair or bed rest.

Who better to man the wheelchair but the ever-responsible Luke?

"Okay, is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone," Bo assured, searching the area for Luke's father.

"Alright, let me see what I can do."

Pushing the wheelchair at full speed, Luke jumped up and landed on it's wheels. However, the spinning motion took his legs with them, sending Luke sprawling to the ground back-first, and almost tipping the chair.

"Okay, so that bad idea."

"Nice going," Bo laughed. His voice was still a little raspy from the tube, which had only recently been removed, but Luke didn't mind. The point was he had Bo back. "My first day out of bed and you're going to land me in the Clinic again.

"Nah," Luke laughed, getting up, "You gotta have more faith in me."

"Trust me," Bo said, "I have faith in you. Do you think I would let you push me around like this if I didn't? You pretty much have control of where I go."

"Which reminds me..."

"Oh no," Bo groaned as Luke took off. "Where are you taking me now?"

"You'll see," Luke grinned. He wheeled Bo into the Brownie Ranch District, up the nearby hill, and didn't stop until he reached the top, under a tree.

"Alan's tree?" Bo asked.

"Yep." Luke said, leaning against the tree, beside Bo. "You know, the Firefly Festival starts soon."

"Really?" He asked. "I forgot."

"Yeah. I think it's around 6 o' clock right now, doesn't it start at seven?"

"I think so," Bo answered, then looked at Luke with confusion. "Wait, the Firefly Festival is at Caramel Falls, isn't it? Why'd we come here?"

"Because I couldn't exactly take you to a festival for _couples _when there's going to be plenty of other _couples _hanging around, could I? After all, you're not exactly inconspicuous in that wheelchair."

Bo chuckled, "I guess not. It wouldn't really be a big deal if we just went there to watch the fireflies, though."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "Too bad I'm not really interested in the fireflies..."

In one motion, Luke had a hand on either side of the wheelchair, leaning in. Bo did the same and their lips touched, a sensation Luke had been missing ever since that day, weeks ago.

"That can't be comfortable," Bo chuckled, pulling back. This time around, it was Luke who had no patience for talking.

"Nah," He grinned, "But I know what is."

Carefully, Luke scooped Bo from the wheelchair and carried him a short way down the hill. Then, he turned and gently placed him on the grass, so he was leaning up against the slope of the hill.

"Comfortable?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine," Bo answered as Luke hovered over him.

"Just punch me if it hurts," Luke laughed. "You know I'm not exactly careful."

Bo didn't have time to laugh before Luke pressed their lips together again. Goddess, he had missed this. Luke didn't know exactly where Bo was still particularly sensitive, but as a start, he was just going to avoid places that were still bandaged. He moved his hands over Bo's hips and pressed his body into his as Bo moaned. Luke wasted no time removing Bo's vest, then slid his hands under his remaining shirt and worked it loose. Gradually, Luke moved lower, lightly kissing Bo's neck until he reached his collar bone.

Luke had been sure that most people were heading down to Caramel Falls for the festival. He had forgotten about the population of single villagers on Waffle Island, and his mind was far from their whereabouts.

"Great Goddess!"

Luke jumped backwards, sliding down the hill a few feet and landing on his back. Bo shot up into sitting position, and they both looked towards the sound of the voice.

"This is a public place, you know!" Gill yelled from the top of the hill. "This is not what I expect to see when I look for a little peace and quiet!"

"How long were you standing there?" Luke shouted back.

"Before I yelled? Around two seconds," Gill said, walking down the hill. "Believe me, I wasn't spying on you. I'm not into that sort of thing."

"Ha, that's what he said," Luke laughed, pointed at Bo. Bo picked up a nearby stone and threw it at Luke. Luke ducked. "It's not my fault, I just have irresistible charm."

Gill and Bo snorted in unison.

"By the way, why aren't you at the festival?" Bo asked, but Luke got the feeling he was just trying to change the subject.

"It's traditionally a romantic festival," Gill said, "I don't have anyone to take."

"Come on, Gill," Luke added, "There's nobody in the village you even like a little bit...?"

"No," He stated, crossing his arms. "Besides, I'm not looking."

"What if I set you up with someone?" Luke offered, the idea coming to mind suddenly. Playing matchmaker sounded like fun to him.

Gill glared at him. "I might kill you."

"No, I'm doing it," Luke decided. "When you least expect it, she's gonna pop out of nowhere."

"I would much prefer if you didn't."

"Come on," Luke pestered. "Don't you ever loosen up? You know, I think that's your problem. Don't you think, Bo?"

"What?" Bo asked, "That he's too uptight?"

"Yeah," Luke confirmed. "If you learned to have a little fun, I bet you'd find somebody."

"I'm perfectly happy without."

An idea suddenly popped into Luke's mind. It was the night of the Firefly Festival, so all the couples were at Caramel Falls. But on nights like these, single villagers usually headed down to the Sundae Inn.

"I got it," Luke announced, jumping up. "Come on, I know where we're going." He jogged up the hill and slid Bo's wheelchair down it, helping him onto it.

"I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me exactly where."

"Just to the Sundae Inn," Luke said innocently, and began pushing the wheelchair.

"You know, just because Bo so craftily changed the subject doesn't mean I have forgotten about what I saw."

"See, it be really nice if you _did_ just forget about that," Luke offered, and Bo covered his face with his good hand.

"Ha, not likely," Bo sighed.

"Exactly," Gill agreed. "So, is this a secret or have I just been blind?"

"It's not a secret, per-se..."

"It's pretty much a secret, Luke," Bo explained. "Nobody else knows and we didn't exactly plan on telling anyone."

"Well, I'll agree to keep it that way," Gill shrugged. "After all, exposing you two wouldn't benefit me."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly. "And if it did benefit you, you would?"

"No!" Gill hurried to correct, "That's not what I meant."

"Step one to finding a girl," Luke held up one finger. "Stop coming off so selfishly."

"I can't believe this," Gill rolled his eyes. "I'm getting advice on how to pick up girls by someone who doesn't even like them..."

Bo laughed. "You really don't have many people skills, for being the mayor's son and all."

Luke reached over to open the door of the Inn, but stopped when Bo did it himself.

"I still have one hand, you know," The blonde remarked. "I can do most stuff myself."

There were actually a fair amount of people occupying the bar. Luke pushed the wheelchair in Gill's direction.

"Get a table, I'll go get us something."

Gill gave him a suspicious look, but agreed. Luke, getting excited, hurried over to the bar.

"Hey, can you get us a few drinks?" Luke asked, "You can't miss me, I'm at the table Bo's at."

"By the way, how is Bo?" The bartender asked.

"He's better," Luke answered. "A lot better."

"So much better he can have a few drinks?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, there not for him," Luke assured.

"Oh, I see," He laughed. "Plan on having some fun while everyone's at the festival, Luke?"

Smirking, his eyes rested on Gill, who was seated stiffly at the table. "You might say that..."

Luke didn't leave the counter until he saw Chase exit the kitchen with their drinks. He called the waiter over, motioning inconspicuously.

"Can you get me something non-alcoholic," Luke whispered, "and spike it for me?"

"Luke, I'm really not allowed -"

"C'mon, Chase!" He begged. "It's gonna be worth it. Trust me."

"Who are you going to give it to?"

"Promise me you'll still do it?"

"I'll shake on it."

The two did, and Luke grinned.

"Gill."

Chase's eyes widened and he couldn't hide a small smile of his own. "Oh, no problem, Luke. You want something strong?"

"Preferably."

Finally returning to his table, Luke sat down, unable to keep still.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Bo whispered, as Gill stared off in the distance, arms crossed. "Are you going to keep this up all night or are you going to actually sit still?"

"Nah," Luke grinned, "Just wait, you're gonna like this."

"What'd you do?"

"Patience, Bo," Luke patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Right, because that makes sense, coming from you," Bo chuckled.

Luke wasn't ready to settle in just yet. As Chase delivered the drinks, he flashed a knowing smile at Luke, only making him more excited. Bo was safe, Luke was happy...everything was looking up. Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

Hopefully this little night of fun isn't too spontaneous. Most of this story is kind of depressing, and I figured I'd throw some of Luke's own brand of humor in.

I can't garauntee that reviews will make me update this story faster, due to it's whole 'backseat' situation...though I will try to deliver a drunken Gill as quickly as possible. =D


	8. The Aftermath of Fun

I'm sorry that the part of this chapter involving drunk Gill isn't that long =[ After all, this story is primarily creepy/horror type stuff; the drunk teenagers were just a temporary bonus. Besides, Luke has a lot of..._suspicious _comments to make this chapter, which I'm sure someone is bound to enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** **I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, the games would be abundant with yaoi [and yuri, too. Because one without the other isn't very fair].**

_

* * *

_

_I'm in a wheelchair and in charge of two drunks. Fantastic._

Bo was, despite his right hand being bandaged, wheeling himself along, certainly not putting either one of these two in charge of where exactly he went and how fast he got there. Gill and Luke had ran ahead, up the hill that held Alan's Tree.

"Alright, wait, wait," Luke laughed, holding Gill back. "Race to the fence over there, okay?"

Gill nodded eagerly, getting into the best running stance a drunk has to offer.

_"Go!_"

Bo burst out laughing when Luke tripped, sprawling to the grass and bringing Gill down with him. They settled in a pile at the base of the hill.

"Come on, Luke!" He called, egging them on and wheeling over to the base of the hill a few feet away. "You can still make it!"

Stumbling to his feet, Luke jogged the few yards to the fence and slapped his hand down on it.

"_Yeah!_" Luke yelled, "I win!" He hurried over rather unsteadily to Bo's side and knelt down.

"You're such a good cheerleader, Bo," He slung his arm around Bo's shoulders and placed a clumsy kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, not likely," Bo laughed. "Gill, get up!"

Gill was still sprawled out at the base of the hill, shoulders heaving with laughter. Bo had never actually heard Gill laugh before, unless it was drenched with sarcasm. He tilted his head back and stared at Bo.

"I'm stuck!"

"Gill, you're fine! Get up!"

"Wait, I got it!" Luke announced, hurrying over heroically. He grabbed each of Gill's wrists and pulled. As Bo had predicted, this did nothing but end with Luke now splayed across the ground as well.

"By the Goddess," Bo laughed, covering his face with his good hand. "If anyone saw these two right now..." _Gill might not become mayor as soon as he'd like, that's for sure. They kind of expect this sort of thing out of Luke by now, though._

Bo glanced at the large clock erected nearby. It was nearly one A.M. They had been out here for hours.

"Guys!" He called, "Come on, we have to get back home!"

Luke looked up from his place on the ground. "Why?" He called.

"Because it's late!" _Early? Late...? Eh, what difference does it make, they hardly get what I'm saying anyway. _"Everyone's going to be coming back from the festival, including Gill's dad!"

"My dad doesn't go to festivals like this," Gill slurred back. "He sits in the graveyard."

Something seemed to make a delayed connection in Gill's head and he shot up into a sitting position.

"Mom's grave!" He shouted. "Shit, I forgot..."

"Gill, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," He assured, "Shit..."

That was two 'firsts' that had come out of the night. Hearing Gill laugh and hearing him swear.

"Luke, come on!" He called as Gill approached.

"What's in it for me?"

Bo snorted. "Absolutely nothing? Come on!"

"Nah, I don't think that's good enough," He teased in a sing song voice.

"Fine," Bo sighed. "Just come on!"

"You gotta tell me first, Bo!"

"Look, I'm not telling you anything until you come over here!" Bo yelled back, getting tired of all the shouting.

Luke jumped up. "Does that mean it's something dirty?"

Bo slapped his hand over his face and Gill broke out into new laughter.

"If that's what it takes to get you over here, sure." Bo laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "By the Goddess..."

It took moments for Luke to reach them. He seemed to have renewed energy when he grabbed the handles of Bo's wheelchair.

"Hey, I can do it myself!" Bo assured as they took off at a highly unsafe speed for a drunken Luke to be running. He slowed down a bit, Gill managing to catch up, but still went fast enough that they reached Ganache Mine District in no time. Soon, they were at Dale's Carpentry.

"Bye, Gill!" Luke waved, getting a wave in return as the other blonde headed off in the direction of his own house.

"Wait, Luke, shouldn't we help G -?"

"No time," Luke grinned, opening the door quietly. "More important things."

The house was silent when they stepped inside, and slowly, Luke shut the door. He led them into their bedroom, stopping the wheelchair just beside his own bed. Bo used his good hand and foot to work his way onto it. Luke shut the door and pushed the chair aside, shoving Bo backward onto the bed carelessly. One hand was still pressing painfully into his ribs.

"Watch it, Luke," He said, shoving his hand away. "Just...avoid the bandages, alright?"

Instead, Luke gripped his sides tightly, smirking stupidly.

"Do I get my reward now?"

_Well, I had never really planned on following through with that..._

Somehow, he didn't picture that response going over very well.

Well, why not?

"Yeah," Bo answered, "You get your reward..."

---

Gill was an absolute mess.

He couldn't remember most of the night before, but he knew what his horrible headache implied, and he knew exactly who's fault it was.

"Luke."

"Morning, Gill," Luke grinned, answering the door. "Having a pleasant morning so far?"

"Not at all," Gill complained, "thanks to you. What did you do to me?"

"Nothing that time won't take care of," Luke said pleasantly, contrasting Gill's dismal mood.

"Where's Bo?" Gill asked, guessing he could get more answers out of the more logical one of the pair.

"Still asleep."

"It's almost noon," Gill pointed out, knowing how early the two were often out working.

"Yeah, I know," Luke grinned smugly. "Isn't it great?"

"You're awful cheery this morning."

"Yep," Luke agreed. "Are you gonna come in or just stand there?"

"Don't you have work to do?" Gill asked.

"Dad gave me the day off," Luke explained, "It's Sunday and he figured I needed a break. Mainly I think he's worried Bo's getting sick and doesn't want to overwork me too."

"Why would he think that?"

"Bo's always up before I am."

"And today he's slept the entire morning away...?"

"Well he has a good enough reason."

"What would that be?"

"Are you coming in?" Luke offered again, happily changing the subject. Gill was getting a little nauseated by one, Luke's over bubbly attitude this morning, two, the possible reasons Bo would be sleeping in, thus answering why Luke was in such a good mood, and three, the fact that his head still felt like the aforementioned pair of apprentices were hacking at his mind with their axes.

"Sure," He grudgingly agreed, shutting the door behind him and blocking out the painful sun.

"Want something to eat?"

"Only if you have the cure for hangovers," He groaned. "Otherwise, I am never touching anything you give me again."

"The only cure is time, my friend," Luke shrugged, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Are you even suffering at all?" Gill asked irritably.

"You'll never know," Luke smiled. "I'm having too good of a day for a little hangover to ruin it."

"Why such the good day?"

"It's almost fall, you know."

Gill paused, then shook his head slightly.

"Do you enjoy doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Changing the subject so suddenly."

"Only when the conversation's heading where it doesn't need to."

Gill was silent for a second, then sighed. "I'll take that." He relented, rubbing his temples with his middle and index fingers.

"So, I think I can walk now," Bo's voice suddenly interjected the silence, and he limped to the doorway.

"I must have magical healing powers." Luke suggested.

"...Right," Bo rolled his eyes. "More like you're looking for an excuse to - you didn't tell me people were here!"

"You didn't ask," Luke replied simply. "It's just Gill."

"Like that helps," Bo pointed out. "But then again, Gill gets in on everything these days..."

"I don't try," Gill insisted.

"That's what happens when you hang around Luke," Bo added, limping to the table and taking a seat. "He's not the best at being inconspicuous..."

"Well I make up for it, don't I?"

Gill cringed. "I can't handle this."

"I'm hardworking; I helped my dad this morning, even though it's my day off," Luke finished, then eyed Gill suspiciously, "What were _you _thinking?"

The door creaked open, and a overworked looking Dale entered the room. He nodded in greeting to Gill, then rested his eyes on Luke.

"I'm starting to regret giving you the day off," He grunted, then looked at Bo. "Feeling alright, Bo?"

"Fine," Bo answered. "Just slept in a little."

"Toss me a water, son." Dale ordered, and Luke pulled a cold bottle from the fridge and tossed it his way. Dale caught it and wiped his brow before returning to the outdoors.

"You know what would be a productive way to spend this relaxing day off?"

Gill didn't even look, reluctant to agree to any idea Luke was going to give.

"How about finishing that book your dad took from us?"

"Huh?" He and Bo both looked at Luke seriously.

"You know, the one about ancient killers or whatever. We know it's the Mother Tree who's making Mt. Gelato so dangerous, but we don't know why," Luke pointed out. "What if the book will tell us?"

"I don't know where he put it," Gill admitted.

"Well, if you don't mind Bo and I searching through your house," Luke offered, "We've got all day."

"That's actually a good idea, Luke," Bo said, "Probably the best one you've had in awhile."

"You mean the best one I've had since last night."

"..."

"To Gill's house!"

---

"Does your dad have a spot for stuff he wants to hide?"

Bo was searching through book racks - that seemed to be a plausible place for a book to be. Gill was looking through desk drawers, and Luke was scrounging through all the odd places, like under things and between couch cushions.

"Not particularly," Gill answered. "Although I've never actually looked."

"You've never snooped through your own house before?" Luke asked. "Jeez, Gill. We're really gonna have our work cut out for us."

"Well, it's not as if I've ever had a reason to," Gill defended. "My father doesn't normally hide things from me."

"He probably has," Luke smirked, "and you just never noticed."

Bo pulled out a thick book that looked suspiciously like the one he had found _Ancient Killers _in. Opening it, he found the very same square cut into it's pages, but the book was missing.

"Hey, guys," Bo stood up. "I found it."

Luke hopped from his place on a bookshelf and Gill reappeared from around the corner to the hallway.

"The actual book is gone, though," He mentioned. "It's just the big one I found the real one in."

"Man," Luke sighed.

"There is something in here though."

"What is it?" Gill asked.

Bo picked up the piece of paper the carved pages held and flipped it over. It was a picture.

"Is this you, Gill?" He pointed to the child in the picture. It looked a lot like Gill - Bo couldn't think of anyone else it could be. His hair was messier, his face rounder, and he was about a third the height he was now, but Bo could still tell. Gill stood over his shoulder and stared at the picture, Bo craning his neck to see his reaction. He realized the other blonde wasn't staring at the small boy in the picture.

"Hey, who's that?" Luke pointed from over Bo's other shoulder. Gill didn't answer. The woman had long hair the same color as Gill's, and a bright smile. She was ruffling the little boy's hair, blue eyes bright.

Gill did not answer, and reached for the picture. Bo let him have it and shut the empty book. Gill was staring at the picture, lips slightly parted. Bo and Luke looked at each other with worry.

"Are you okay, Gill?" Luke asked.

"Fine," Gill answered sharply, turning the picture over. Bo could see writing scrawled on the back that he hadn't noticed before. Suddenly, Gill scowled and ripped the photo in half, letting the two halves float to the floor.

"Keep looking," Gill snapped. "He's got that book around here somewhere."

As Gill returned to the other room where he had been searching before, Bo and Luke exchanged another glance and automatically grabbed a half each. The two flipped them to the back side, pressing the torn edges together. The writing was in messy cursive, some letters trailing off in faint scribbles. It looked like whoever had wrote this message had wrote it quickly.

_Your mother taught you better than to pry._

* * *

Bonus info; next chapter, what happened to Gill's mother is revealed!


	9. Old Memories

This chapter reveals quite a bit of backstory; stuff I really wish they would have made clear in the actual game!

**Disclaimer; If I owned Harvest Moon ToT, I would have explained what happened to Gill's mother, Bo's parents, and Luke's mother. Anyone else missing relatives...just wouldn't matter enough. **

* * *

"I never noticed before."

Bo mumbled his agreement through a mouthful of eggs. He and Luke were eating breakfast, Luke preparing for another day's work and Bo getting ready to head off to Gill's for more searching.

"I mean, it's obvious it's just him and the mayor," Luke went on, "But it never really clicked that something must have happened to his mom for her not to be there. What do you think happened to her?"

"She didn't necessarily die," Bo offered, thinking of Luke's own mother and his parents. "What if she left the island when he was little?"

"I don't know, maybe," He shrugged. "The message just gave me that sort of vibe, you know? And then the way he acted after he read it."

"He seemed like he was upset," Bo agreed, "But that's understandable. You think his dad wrote that?"

"Who else would?" Luke said. "Gill seemed to think so. That's pretty harsh, dragging someone's memory into something like this."

"Yeah," Bo agreed. "You know that means there has to be something really important in that book. And I've been thinking the mayor must know what's in it."

"It makes sense. He wouldn't hide it so well if he didn't know what it said."

"Luke!" Bo heard the faint voice of Dale from outside. "Hurry up!"

Luke grumbled something inaudible and got up, placing his dishes in the sink.

"Tell me anything you find today, alright?" He said, slipping on his shoes and slinging his axe over his shoulder.

"Like I had planned to keep it a secret," Bo chuckled, adding to the pile of dishes and grabbing his shoes. "Of course I will."

Luke left, Bo following shortly after. Dr. Jin had given him a crutch for his good hand so he wouldn't have to limp everywhere, which was a huge relief to Bo. He hadn't been a fan of the wheelchair.

"Gill?" He called, knocking on the door to the mayor's house. "You home?"

The other blonde opened the door, but didn't greet his friend. Bo stepped inside, feeling a strange tension in the room.

"My father's not here," Gill said first, "We have a lot of time to search."

Bo closed the door quietly behind him and set his crutch up against the wall beside it. Gill said nothing more, instead went straight to the bookshelf he had left off on the day before. Bo stood there for a moment, caught between wanting to say something, yet not knowing what to say.

"Gill?"

"Yes?"

"What was that picture? The one we found yesterday."

"Nothing," Gill lied, not looking up from his work. Bo limped over to where he had finished up the previous day, pulling out the first book on the shelf. The two were quiet for a moment more before Gill spoke up again.

"You know what it said."

It was a statement, not a question. Bo felt caught between lying and admitting that they had read it.

"Yeah," He said, figuring a lie would be worthless. Gill might believe that he had left it alone, but they both knew that Luke's curiosity wouldn't have allowed him not to investigate. "Did your dad write that?"

"It wouldn't have been anyone else."

"But why would he?" Bo couldn't help but ask.

"Because my father doesn't like facing the facts," Gill stopped searching, leaning against the bookshelf, "unless they're easy to accept. It's not easy to think the Mother Tree has turned against the islands inhabitants, so he's running from the truth."

"But everyone knows it was the tree," Bo pointed out. "I'm the proof. _We're _the proof."

"He doesn't want to believe it," Gill went on, "Force of will can make you believe anything, if you try hard enough."

"Why would he bring your mom into it at all, though?" Bo asked. "Couldn't he keep you away from the book some other way?"

"You don't even know what happened to my mother," Gill said sharply.

"Something did," Bo answered, but gently. This was obviously something Gill didn't talk about often, and Bo didn't want to seem like he was prying for answers. "I know that much."

Gill sighed and turned around to face him.

"You wouldn't tell anyone."

"Like who?" Bo asked. "Oh, you mean Luke?"

"No, I..." He trailed off. "I don't care if Luke finds out. Just...don't make this public knowledge."

"Like I planned on it," Bo commented. "I've had some practice on keeping secrets."

Gill looked a little more reassured, and after taking a deep breath, began.

"I've lived on Waffle Island my whole life. Up until I was five, it was always me, my father, and my mother. The day it...happened, I had been bothering my father about the fireplace. I wanted him to show me how to light it. I must have asked hundreds of times before he finally agreed. I don't know why I wanted to know so badly - probably just so I could say I could do something like my parents could. He showed me. He explained very carefully that I was never to light the fireplace without asking him or my mother and, as a further precaution, hid the matches."

"Later, my father was at a meeting down at Town Hall, and my mother was doing something; reading, most likely, in the room upstairs. I was looking for something; I don't remember what, probably a toy of some sort, and I found the matches. They were in a cupboard my father must have thought I couldn't reach - I had climbed up onto the counter to get to that spot in the first place. I saw them and decided I would try to light the fireplace myself. Somehow, I got it. I got the match lit. But I dropped it."

Gill took a second before continuing. Bo didn't rush him, this obviously wasn't easy to say.

"I dropped it on the carpet. It started burning through, and all I could think was that I was going to be in huge trouble if my mother saw what I did to her carpet. So I tried to grab the match."

Bo was tempted to ask what happened, but he was patient. Gill was going to tell him eventually.

"The fire was about this size when I tried that," Gill held out his hands to show the height and width, about the circumference of a basketball. "My father had told me not to touch the fireplace before, but never why. I reached right in with both arms." He stopped for a second. "I should have just gotten my mother, that would have solved everything...look," He said suddenly, grabbing the wrist of one sleeve and jerking it up until it reached his elbow. "This is what happened."

Bo had been about to lean forward to get a better look, but found he didn't need to. Just how apparent the scars were was appalling. Angry red blotches ran from just above his wrist, circling his entire arm, disappearing under his rolled up sleeve. Now that he was actually looking for them, he could see scars of likewise blotches on Gill's wrist and hand, except much paler. So much so that they almost blended with his skin, so if you weren't looking for them, you would never notice. It had never occurred to Bo before that he had never seen Gill wear short sleeves, even on the hottest days of summer.

"By the Goddess, Gill," Bo breathed. "They're..."

"Horrible?" Gill offered. "Disgusting? You can say it. I've had to look at them every day since then and I still think that they are."

"But why couldn't they get rid of them?" Bo asked, "A doctor, or someone? I mean, the ones on your hands are like nothing, you can't even see them unless you're looking for them!"

"That's partially because of me," Gill explained. "And partially because I had a very good doctor. As soon as I caught on fire and jumped away, I dragged my hands across the couch, trying to get rid of the fire. When I shoved them between the couch cushions, it put out the fire. Smoldered the couch, but that wasn't my concern."

"What happened then?"

"The fire kept growing. I was crying by then, and my sleeves were still burning. At first, the flames were just at my wrist, but by the time my mother got downstairs they were up to here," Gill placed his finger on the center of his upper arm, between his shoulder and elbow. "That's where the scars stop, anyway. She saw me and immidiately shoved me to the floor. 'Stop, drop, and roll', you know. It put out the fire."

"You've got scars like that on both arms?"

Gill nodded. "The fire on the carpet had spread everywhere. It was blocking the way to the door, most importantly. We tried every window we could still get to, none of them were big enough for an adult to fit through," He paused for a second, rolling down his sleeve again. "But I could. She told me to run to Town Hall and get my father. She promised she would be alright."

Bo pictured the little boy he had seen in the photo, tears rolling down his face and charred skin covering his arms, racing towards Town Hall as fast as his five-year-old legs would allow.

"I ran as fast as I could. It still took me longer than it should have to get there. I tried knocking on the door and split the skin on every one of my knuckles. So I kicked it instead."

Bo wanted to ask if someone answered, but once again, he let Gill continue at his own pace.

"Craig was the one who opened the door."

"Craig from Soufflé Farm?" Bo interupted. Gill nodded.

"He had been attending the meeting and had gone downstairs for some reason. Everyone else was upstairs, that's all I know. He didn't even ask what I was doing there, he just started screaming for my father. What happened after that is kind of...hazy. I remember being carried to the Clinic, I don't remember much of the doctor, just that I had to wear an oxygen mask and that he had to touch my arms a lot, which wasn't pleasant. I think I fell asleep at some point, or they gave me something to put me out. When I woke up my father told me we couldn't go home yet. He tried to keep me from seeing the house, but I couldn't _not _see it when I was finally let out of the hospital. Half the house was ruined. My father and I stayed with Ramsey, the blacksmith, and his wife until the reconstruction was finished."

"So..." He began hesitantly, "So, your mother..."

"Died, yes," Gill answered sharply. "Either from the fire, debris when the fire burned through the foundation and collapsed the second story, or smoke inhalation. Most likely more than one."

Bo inhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Great Goddess, Gill..."

"He still doesn't like to believe that I did it," Gill finished "My father. He tries to tell himself it was a freak accident. An accident it was," Gill's voice caught and he stopped for a second. "one caused by a disobedient child convinced he could do whatever his parents could do."

"Gill, stop it," Bo said, "Don't beat yourself up over -"

"Why not?" Gill interjected. "It was my fault. All my fault. Everyone who was here at the time knows it and so do I. I have to live with it."

Bo was silent for a moment, watching Gill as he gripped the bookshelf, knuckles white and outlining small scars Bo could hardly see.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Gill returned. "I'm fine."

"Nobody's fine after something like that."

"That's not for you to decide," Gill snapped. "Changing the subject, I've never seen your parents around here. In fact, I happen to know they don't even live on this island. Where are they?"

Bo couldn't blame Gill's harsh tone. He had just confessed to causing the death of his mother and shown Bo scars the world hardly ever saw; he dismissed it.

"I don't know," Bo shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters."

"That's not for you to decide," Bo echoed, more gently.

Gill sighed. "Look, if we're going to be completely honest, I've told you my story. I want to hear yours."

Bo weighed the options and decided fair was fair. A story for a story.

"It's not like yours," He started off. _It's not tragic or important, _He finished to himself, _It's just how things happened. _"It's not even interesting. My parents just didn't want me."

"There has to be a reason for that."

"I don't know it, if there was one," Bo admitted. "They just never seemed to care about me since the day I was born. They didn't really talk to me, they just went to work or wherever they went and told me where the food was. I knew how to cook myself all three meals by the time I was, probably seven." Bo smiled faintly. "I like to think I'm pretty good at stuff like that."

"So they ignored you?"

"Completely," He said. "But then we moved into an apartment, probably because my parents weren't paying bills or something. Room...215, I think. I don't know, Luke could tell you."

"Why would Luke remember if you can't?" Gill inquired.

"Because he lived down the hall," Bo smiled a little again.

"So this is where he and Dale come in."

"Yeah," He began. "This is where they come in. Dale talked to my parents every so often, and after awhile I think he started to notice both of them leave at the same time, but never with me. And nobody ever came to look after me. One day they just never came back."

"What?" Gill asked again, as if he hadn't heard. "Just, left you in the apartment?"

"Yeah," Bo shrugged, as if the thought didn't bother him. It really didn't anymore. What was he supposed to do about it? He was a lot happier with Luke and Dale; he had no room to complain. "I think I was...eleven, when that happened. Dale knocked on the door one day and when I answered, he asked where my parents were. I told him they'd gone to work for awhile, but they'd be back soon." Bo found it getting harder to continue the story, surprisingly. He could almost hear his eleven year old voice explaining calmly to a Dale eight years younger that yes, he was alone, but yes, it was okay because his parents would be coming home soon. And he knew how to cook and do laundry and everything himself anyway. "Dale asked if I wanted to come see his apartment. I said sure."

"That's when you met Luke."

"Yeah," Bo chuckled, "Except he wasn't a nice kid. At first. After hanging out with him most of the day he kind of stopped being such a little brat and I ended up staying the night there. I think Dale told the apartment owner my apartment had been abandoned, because they cleared it out about a week later. Not that I cared. I stayed with them all the time."

"You're lucky it was Dale who found you," Gill pointed out. "It could have been anyone."

"You've got that right," He laughed softly, his smile fading soon after. "I just kind of worked my way into their family. We moved here about a year later."

"That's like a happily-ever-after story."

"You think so?" Bo asked.

Gill shrugged. "You want to trade?"

"I'm alright," Bo answered. Within moments, they were laughing. Neither story was really a laughing matter, but somehow it was funny. Bo realized as the laughter was dying that he had officially heard Gill laugh sober.

"You do realize," Gill began, "we got absolutely nothing done today."

"In terms of searching, yes," Bo pointed out, "But I don't call a good conversation absolutely nothing."

"I have one more question," Gill began. "You never mentioned Luke's mother."

Bo debated saying anything about Luke's mother. That wasn't his story to tell, and truthfully, he didn't really know enough to tell anyway.

"I can't, really," Bo said finally. "I only saw her once."

Bo only knew that Dale and his ex-wife had gone through a nasty divorce, but Dale had done his best to keep Luke out of it. Bo didn't know how well that had worked out.

"We are going to have to resume this search at a later date," Gill announced. "My father's going to return soon and I can't have him finding us snooping around."

"Yeah, I would prefer him not finding out either," Bo laughed, getting up and limping over to his crutch. Gill opened the door.

"I'll come," Gill offered. "It isn't as if I have anything better to do."

"You know," Bo chuckled, "You still have to work on not coming off so selfishly."

Gill's hand slid from the doorknob. "I'll keep that in mind." He responded dryly.

"Good," Bo commented, stepping outside, "Now come on, we have to hurry. I want to get back before Luke gets a break, so I can make fun of him while he has to work."

* * *

Reviews are fantastic =D


	10. Stolen

By the way, before anyone complains about it [though I don't know if anyone would], I didn't know the exact location of Mt. Gelato when this story was writtten. I improvised. In this chapter, Mt. Gelato's edge is mentioned being behind Caramel Falls. Not true in the game; it is in this fic.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Which is very unfortunate.**

* * *

"Holy shit."

"Exactly."

Bo was leaning up against Dale's Carpentry, seated beside a sweaty, exhausted Luke. Dale had been giving Luke work that would usually be done by Bo, on top of his usual duties; basically, it was wearing Luke out, fast.

"You seriously should see his arms," Bo explained. "They're bad. But don't just go up to him and ask about it. You have to...be discreet, or something."

"Come on, Bo," Luke said, "You really think I don't know that? You should know by now; I'm a master of subtlety."

"Right," Bo snorted. "Seriously, try and set a situation where you can see them. He said he didn't care if you knew, but he doesn't want me telling everyone."

"He should know you won't," Luke went on, "I'm the one everyone thinks can't keep a secret, apparently."

"Shut up," Bo laughed. "I know you can."

"I'm not so sure," Luke pouted. "You might have to prove it to me."

"Like how?" Bo asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Luke said, looking away. "I'll settle for an apology, I _guess."_

"Sorry. There, happy?"

"_Well_..."

"No," Bo laughed, knowing exactly what kind of things were running through Luke's mind. "You are aware we're just outside the house, right? This is a public area. People walk by here."

"We don't have to stay here."

"Yeah, we do, unless we want your dad searching for us, mad because you took off and left all this work for him to finish up."

"I guess," Luke sighed.

"If you hurry finish that up, _then_ we can take off."

"Well," Luke stood up, grabbing his axe, "It is a tempting offer."

As Luke got back to work, Bo examined his hand. The swelling had gone down, but it was still puffy and bandaged. He lifted the bandages and revealed angry purple bruises, the skin still tight and unwilling to move.

"Morning, Bo."

Bo jumped a little and looked up. In the window above his head was Dale.

"Oh, morning, sir," He greeted.

"So, what were you and Luke talking about?"

Bo froze. "Nothing, sir."

"Hm," Dale was watching Luke, who was swinging his axe across the road, near Praline Woods. "You're sure?"

"Yes, sir," Bo assured. Dale looked suspicious, but he was inclined to believe Bo. He hardly ever lied.

"How's that hand?"

"It's..." Bo pulled away some of the bandages, "...not great."

Dale frowned. "Yeah, you can't work with that. Not for awhile."

"Yeah," Bo agreed. "How long do you think?"

"I'm not a doctor," Dale said. "You'll have to ask Jin that."

"Hey, Dad?" Luke called from where he was working. "Can I finish up later? I promise I will when we get back."

Dale sighed. "I suppose. Where are you going?"

"Me and Bo are heading down to Gill's."

"You're with him more than usual," Dale commented. "I thought you preferred to avoid him, Luke."

Luke jogged over, tossing his axe. "Nah, he's not that bad."

"Must not be," Dale finished, closing the window, a signal to them that they were free to go. Bo jumped to his feet; rather slowly, seeing as he was only just free of his crutches, and they headed down the road in the direction of Waffle Town.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Well, we need somewhere nobody really goes," Bo began, "and that's sort of hidden."

"We could go..." Luke trailed off in thought, "well, we could actually go to Gill's house and see if anyone's home."

"That's creepy."

"It is not creepy! It's not like we're going to do anything _that _serious;then it would be creepy."

Bo laughed. "No. Think of something else."

"I don't know," Luke admitted, "Let me think."

The two scanned the area, southern Waffle Town. Neither of them seemed to be coming up with anything, until Luke pointed obnoxiously at the Tailor Shop.

"There!"

"The _store?"_

"Yeah, why not?" Luke shrugged. "That older lady's the only person who works there now, and they're closed today."

"How're we gonna get in?"

Luke rolled his eyes as if everyone should know. "The window, of course."

The two approached the building, scanning it nonchalantly. Rounding the side of it, Luke glanced around and lifted the window open.

"Already open," He commented. "Awesome."

The two climbed in as quickly as possible, making sure no one was in sight first. The Tailor shop was dark, but light from the windows was good enough. It was clean, but in the back there were boxes of clothes. Bo assumed either the old woman was having trouble running the store alone, or had just gotten a new shipment of clothes.

Suddenly, Luke grabbed both of Bo's hands and pressed him into the nearest wall, pressing their lips together. After a long minute, he pulled away.

"Sorry," He smiled cheerily. "I kind of got tired of waiting."

"At least we're thinking the same thing," Bo said, pulling him in again. Luke released Bo's hands, wrapping his arms around the other and deepening the kiss. It was then that they heard it.

"Going to Gill's, huh."

Bo froze. Luke's hands were suddenly fists, gripping the back of Bo's shirt. They heard footsteps, and the sound of someone grab the doorknob of the back door.

"Run."

Bo didn't need to be told. He knew that voice. He knew what this meant.

They bolted. Charging through the scores of boxes they made their way to the front of the store, and Luke stopped at the door.

"Come on!" He urged.

"What is it?" Bo asked frantically, hearing the door open from the back room. "What's wrong?"

"The door's locked!" He said, shaking the handle frantically.

"Watch out!"

Bo shoved him aside and stood back, kicking the door with everything he had. It shook, but remained locked. He could hear the footsteps nearing. He was poised to repeat it when Luke jumped beside him, and they struck the door simultaneously. It cracked off it's hinges, allowing Bo and Luke a pathway to escape. They took off. Sprinting down the road, Luke curved drastically into Caramel River District. Bo swerved as well, keeping up. They were still running blind, adrenaline tricking them into believing that fleeing would solve their current problem. They didn't stop, ending up at Caramel Falls. Jogging to the far end, Bo looked around breathlessly, spotting a path.

"Have you ever noticed that?" He pointed.

"No," Luke panted. "Come on."

They followed it up the rocky hillside, ending at a pool of water. Steam was rising from it's waters, which were bubbling slightly.

"It's a hot spring," Bo commented. "I never knew it was here."

Luke collapsed onto the pebbled ground. "I don't think I've ever run so fast before."

"I don't think I've ever made such a horrible escape," Bo groaned, likewise joining him on the rocks. His sides, his legs…everything ached. He probably shouldn't have ran so fast, or attempted to kick the door down, while he was still in his current condition. "He knows it was us, you know. Did you hear how loud we were, crashing through all those boxes? We kicked down the door, Luke."

"I didn't hear much of anything," Luke admitted. "Except my dad getting closer and that damn doorknob, when it wouldn't open."

"You do realize," Bo panted, thinking clearly again, "that this didn't solve anything."

"Yeah," Luke said, "but that doesn't mean I want to stroll back home and confront my dad about this."

"I never said I was looking forward to that part."

For a long while, they were silent. When Bo looked over, he realized Luke was drifting off to sleep. He opened his mouth to rouse him, but stopped. There was nothing wrong with a nap out here. Maybe it would clear their heads.

Relaxing, Bo soon joined Luke in dreams.

---

"Gill, get your father. My son and Bo are missing."

Gill was struck with alarm. "Wh...what?"

"Luke and Bo are missing," Dale repeated sternly, without an ounce of the worry Gill would have expected from a parent. His jacket was damp from the soft rain falling outside, and Gill avoided the splashing of a small puddle when the large man stepped inside.

"Of course," He agreed, hurrying to the study.

_Where would they have gone? _Gill wondered, _Unless they were taken somewhere..._

"Father," He called. His father looked up from the book he was engrossed in. "Dale is here. Luke and Bo are missing."

The mayor shut the book and set it on his desk, and Gill led him back to where the carpenter was waiting. As the two men talked, Gill stood, listening in. Where were Bo and Luke? They hadn't mentioned anything to Gill about anything that would lead them to be classified as 'missing'. This had to be unplanned.

"I caught them stealing from the Tailor Shop -"

"What?" Gill interupted without really meaning to. "Preposterous, Bo and Luke -"

"Gill," His father said sternly, "Dale saw what he saw, now don't interrupt."

Gill was unsatisfied. Luke might, under certain conditions take a few unimportant things that didn't belong to him, but if he was with Bo, it wouldn't happen. Bo knew how to talk sense into Luke.

"They ran. I followed them all the way up to Caramel Falls, the hot spring up there. I'm not exactly young anymore, Hamilton, and by the time I got there they were both gone."

"I'll make a few calls around the village," The mayor offered. "Organize a search party. Excuse me, for just a moment."

As his father scurried off, Gill stared at Dale. As soon as his father was out of ear shot, he spoke.

"They weren't stealing."

Dale was silent. Then, after exhaling heavily, he answered.

"No. You've become friends with them, I've noticed."

Gill didn't say anything, nor did he make any gesture of agreement or disagreement.

"I'll assume you know."

"Know what?"

Dale sighed and looked away. "Maybe you don't..."

It occurred to Gill what might have happened. His jaw dropped a little, and Dale caught sight of it.

"You look like you have the idea."

"Oh," He said stupidly. "I - I didn't know you meant, oh..."

"There's something more important, though," Dale said. "I didn't mention it to your father, because I've noticed he avoids talking about what happened to Bo on Mt. Gelato. But you were there. You saw."

Gill nodded.

"Well, when I got to the hot spring, there were roots."

"Roots?" Gill asked, heart sinking.

"Mt. Gelato's forest is directly behind the hot spring, hidden from view by the rocks."

"So, you're saying..." Gill hesitated.

"I think they've been taken into Mt. Gelato," He said at last. "By the Mother Tree. She's extending her grasp, it's not enough to just take villagers who wander too far into the forest now."

"We have to go there," Gill said immidiately. "We have to help them. They could be, they could be _dying _as we speak, we have to -"

"We can't go alone," Dale reminded him.

"Hurry, then," Gill said, "We can get Owen and Ramsey, maybe a few others if we need them. We can get the axes from your store and -"

A horrible splitting sound came from outside. Dale and Gill turned soundlessly to the window.

The sky had lit up, rain pouring down from dark clouds. Luke and Bo were trapped inside Mt. Gelato, and a storm was brewing.

* * *

Reviews = more evilness from the Mother Tree. If you don't enjoy evil trees...you should probably have stopped reading awhile ago.


	11. Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer; I never claim to own anything.**

_

* * *

_

_'Don't come, Gill. We can handle this. I promise, I won't let anything to happen to your friends.' _

Gill was racing towards Mt. Gelato, brandishing one of Dale's Carpentry's spare axes. He had seen Luke grab one before, so he knew where they were kept. The ground was slippery and every so often the darkness was lit by a stroke of lightning, his ears ringing with the cracks of thunder. His father, Dale, Owen, Ramsey, and Cain had gone out on horse back to Mt. Gelato, and were therefore going to arrive a lot faster than he was. He, however, wasn't going the normal route. Spotting the hot spring and the roots Dale had spoken of, Gill gripped his axe tightly and grabbed hold of a sturdy looking rock.

He began to climb.

Gill was going to make it over this hill. It wasn't a hill, in his eyes, it was more like a mountain. Something in between. Half way up, the roots beneath him began to stir, and he sped up. Finally reaching the top, he realized what Dale had said was true. Below him, Mt. Gelato's forest splayed out, covering most of what he could see. Keeping his friends in mind, Gill began to slide down the hill, one foot held out to steady his descent. Without incident, he reached the bottom.

_This is going too well, it's just been too easy..._

"Gill!"

Gill's snapped to attention when he heard someone call his voice out painfully. Running in the direction of the voice, he found himself treading deeper into Mt. Gelato.

"Gill, _turn back!"_

It was Bo's voice. Gill ignored his friend's warning and kept running until he came across the source.

Bo was splayed across the ground, battered looking but otherwise looking safe. His eyes were wild with fear, and behind him, Luke was unconscious, suspended by one ankle by a root.

"No, Bo, I can help you," He insisted, hurrying to his friends side, ignoring the root suspending Luke. It was currently motionless, he would deal with it once he got Bo on his feet.

"No, Gill, you have to go," Bo said again, frantically. "You have to get out of here!"

"Wh -" He had been about to ask why when the smell reached him. He knew it. He knew it better than he ever wanted to know anything.

Smoke.

Gill's entire body froze as for the first time, he noticed the hazy orange glow in the distance.

---

"Gill," Bo was shaking the blonde's knee as he knelt in front of him, frozen. Gill was staring right past him, and Bo knew what he was glued to. "Gill, look at me! Gill!"

Propping himself up on his other elbow, he reached up and grabbed Gill's navy colored collar, dragging him down to Bo's height and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Gill, focus!"

"We can't stay here," was all Gill managed.

"I know, so you have to help me get up so we can get Luke and get out," Bo instructed. "Help me up."

Gill grabbed Bo and steadied him, but was little help. His eyes were still locked on the fire ahead.

"Gill, give me the axe."

Wordlessly, Gill handed it over. Bo limped over to where Luke was suspended and gripped the axe in his good hand, then carefully wrapped his other one around it. He brought it back and ignored the tightness in his right hand, swinging it forward with all his might. When he cried out from the pain in his hand, Gill's head snapped in his direction, and he seemed to come to life again.

"I can't stay here," He blurted. "It's getting closer, Bo, hurry up."

"Go, I'll come after you," Bo insisted, steadying Luke's fall as the root relented, and struggling to pick him up. "We'll be alright."

"No you won't," Gill argued. "Everyone says they'll be okay and they never are. She said she was going to be okay and she wasn't."

"Gill, help me," Bo said, unable to rouse the unconscious Luke yet not able to successfully carry him either. "Gill."

The other blonde walked unsteadily over, and when he grabbed Luke, Bo realized he was shaking. A crackling sound was reaching his ears, and as Bo helped Gill stand, steadying Luke in his arms. Bo glanced over and jumped back in alarm.

The fire had to be about ten feet away. Bo noticed Gill was getting a glazed over look, a terrified expression plastered to his face.

"Gill, come on," He grabbed Gill by the sleeve. "Come on, we have to go!" He yanked at his sleeve again, dragging Gill away from the sight. He kept pulling until Gill began to run on his own, and they were nearing the exit of the forest. The roots and branches had shown no signs of a threat since Gill had arrived, Bo figured the fire was the cause of that. Finally, they reached the rocky hillside that would lead them to the hot spring, Caramel Falls; safety.

"Go," Bo ordered, "Climb!"

Gill turned around, stunned. The fire was engulfing everything.

"_Go!"_

"I can't," He stammered, "He's in there."

"Who?" Bo demanded. "No one's in there, Gill, not this time. I promise."

Gill slowly shook his head. "He is. My...my father's in there!" He suddenly burst, dropping Luke. Bo jumped with surprise as his friend's body hit the ground, head rolling. Gill jumped over Luke as if he wasn't there and charged into the blaze.

"Gill!" Bo called out. "_Gill!"_

The blonde didn't stop. He gave no signal that he had heard Bo's calls.

In the distance, Bo heard the faint sound of horses screaming.

---

Gill barreled through the flames as fast as possible. It was as if they didn't touch him. They didn't. Gill wouldn't allow it. He sprinted through the forest, growing ever closer to the horses screams. They were his goal. The horses had to be near his father. His father had been riding one. When a flame jumped for him, licking his sleeve, he jumped back and opened his mouth to yell. Smoke engulfed his throat, causing him to cough violently. His focus was broken. He wasn't untouchable anymore.

"F-Fah..." He was wheezing, smoke stinging his eyes and causing them to tear up. "th...th...!"

Another flame danced towards him, lighting a small fire on Gill's left sleeve. He shouted, panic building in the pit of his stomach, rising like the fire around him. He ripped the shirt off over his head, removing his white vest along with it. Backing away, he felt a heat touch his back. Gasping, he sidestepped away. It was everywhere. What the hell was he doing?

"Gill!"

Gill's senses perked when he heard his name. It didn't sound like his father, but more like...Ramsey, maybe?

"Here!" He rasped, the sound barely coming out. He began coughing again, crumpling to the ground. He was going to burn. He was going to burn or choke to death.

"Gill," The voice was suddenly much closer, and when a hand was placed on his shoulder, he flinched away. "Gill, come on, I'll help you."

He looked up. It was Ramsey, he had been right. Owen was staring behind him, eyes locked on Gill. Gill was looking through squinted eyes, the smoke burning them.

"Where's my...father...?" Gill choked, sentence broken by a cough, the smoke thick and black now. Ramsey broke out in a coughing fit of his own, pointing just behind Owen. His father was approaching.

"Gill," The mayor knelt down, grabbing Gill by his scarred arms and pulling him up. "Gill, come on. We're going home."

Gill's eyes were leaking tears, but he was no longer sure if just the smoke was causing them.

"Dale, safe..?" He questioned.

"He's looking for the boys, he'll be out soon."

"No," Gill struggled. "They're safe. I found them..."

"O...Owen!" His father called through rasps. "Get Dale! The boys are safe!"

With his father supporting him, Gill began his search through the maze of fire.

---

Bo was watching the engulfed forest with a stunned expression. He had dragged himself and Luke to the highest point of the hill, but could go no farther. Gill was in the inferno. Gill was possibly dying.

"Come on, Gill," He whispered. "You can do it. You're going to make it."

Luke breathing suddenly increased, rising to a cough. Bo propped him up with his hand, fingers wrapped in his hair.

"You're alright, Luke," Bo reassured, uncertain if Luke could hear him. "It's okay."

When he looked into the dark-haired teen's face, he noticed his eyes were open. Ever so slightly, but they were.

"Luke?" Bo asked gently. "You awake?"

Luke nodded faintly. Very faintly.

"Don't try and talk, " Bo urged. "I'm gonna get you help. I just...we have to wait for Gill."

"Wh...where..."

"Sh," Bo urged, "Gill's on his way. Don't worry."

Bo prayed Gill was alright and on his way. He prayed by everything. The Goddess. Alan's tree. The Mother Tree, despite what it had done to him and others. He even found himself asking Gill's mother, if she could hear him, to keep them all safe until they got to the Clinic. A sudden movement in the flames roused him from his thoughts.

"Gill?" He asked himself, a faint smile daring to touch his lips. Two shapes emerged, then three, four, and finally a fifth. He had thought only Gill had been in there, what was going on here?

When Bo spotted the only shirtless member of the group, scars running up and down his arms but the rest of his skin left untouched, Bo nearly jumped for joy.

"Yes," He grinned. "Yes! Luke, he's out, he's alright! We're going home!"

Bo took a moment to scan the rest of the party. When his eyes rested on a solidly built man with dark hair, his eyes widened.

"Dale," He breathed, then raised his voice. "_Dale! _Over here!"

All five members scrambled up the hill, and Bo unsteadily got to his feet.

"Bo," Dale said, and to his surprise, he was wrapped in a hug. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you think it's funny, making a old guy like me worry like that?"

"You were...worried?"

"Of course," Dale repeated. "The entire forest went up in flames and I knew you were in there. What did you expect me to be?"

Dale bent down and scooped up his son with ease, who was smiling faintly.

"Hi, Dad," Luke said weakly.

"Hey, son," Dale replied.

Bo turned towards where Gill was standing, with his father's support, shaking slightly. His blue eyes were still wide, as if there was still danger.

"Gill," He maneuvered through the rocks, "You alright?"

Gill glanced over at him, he seemed to be getting calmer. He nodded.

"Is everyone safe?" He asked, voice raspy from smoke.

"Yeah," Bo assured him. "Yeah, we're all fine."

* * *

Surprisingly, no one died. It's quite unlike me to let everyone make it out of danger alive =/

But alas! Review, if you would. There's a few more chapters left to this story, meaning that the secrets of the book are coming up soon. [By the way, there's a sequal already in the mix...it's almost entirely done already].


	12. Epilouge

As a note before I begin; for all of you who clearly wanted me to give Gill someone to be with before the end of the story, there is a sequal. A sequal that is almost completed already. So, though he did not make any romantic achievements in this story, there is still time for him.

**Disclaimer; I own nothing when it comes to Harvest Moon.**

* * *

"So, now we're pretty much even?"

Gill chuckled. "Ah, maybe. It is your fault I was there to begin with..."

"No," Bo straightened up, pointing a finger at him. "No, that's not how it works. I dragged you into Mt. Gelato and ended up completely busted - you know what, I think I paid for that one already," He held up his hand. "This hand still isn't normal. So, we've been even for a while now."

"Sure," Gill shrugged. "I don't care."

"Well I vote," Luke sat up in his gurney. "That you two are even, and I get to bust out of here."

"You're not busting out of anywhere," Dale interupted, rounding the corner into the medical ward, which, in Gill's opinion, had been occupied far too much as of late. "Until Dr. Jin tells you so."

Luke collapsed back onto the bed dramatically. "This is going to take _forever_."

"Yeah, well I'm happy for the change," Bo piped up, sitting in a chair in the far end of the room. "I prefer waiting for you to get out of the hospital, rather than the other way around."

"Jee, thanks," Luke mumbled, chuckling slightly.

"Gill?"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the mayor's voice. It was the voice of a sore throat, but Gill was relating to that. As his father approached, he realized he was holding something.

"Here," He held out a small book. "I want you to have it."

Gill was perplexed. "What is it?"

"_Ancient Killers: Back to their Roots_," His father explained, and Gill's eyes widened. "The Mother Tree is gone, but I think you deserve to know the truth. As does everyone else."

Quickly, Gill opened the book to a page remarked with a sticky note, presumably by his father. He read.

"Waffle Island has always been a peaceful place..."

---

The book revealed a lot. The Mother Tree was planted by the first settlers of Waffle Island, with the promise that it would always be taken care of and respected. As the generations wore on, more people forgot about the importance of that promise, and as new people arrived, they didn't understand the purpose of respecting a tree. There was a legend saying that if it was ever neglected for too long, the Mother Tree would stop bringing prosperity and happiness to the island, and instead fill it with despair and confusion. This is what had happened.

"So," Luke spoke up. It was the dead of night, and all patients in the Clinic were sleeping. All except for Luke; and his visitors, he and Bo. "The fire burned away most of the Mother Tree, right? What are we supposed to do now?"

"It's roots are still there," Gill pointed out. "If we took care of it ourselves, perhaps it could re-grow."

"Do we really want it to?" Bo asked.

"The Mother Tree was only responding to neglect," Gill said. "If we were to take care of it ourselves, I'm sure nothing bad would come of it."

"Forgive me," Bo peered out of the window into the night, towards the direction of Mt. Gelato, "if I still think that place is a little creepy, even without the Mother Tree."

Luke chuckled. "I don't think anyone is really going to want to go back, especially when the mayor tells everyone about the legend."

The noise of someone shuffling down the hall silenced them. Dr. Jin appeared from around the corner.

"You boys are still here?" He asked, albeit a bit sleepily himself. "It's nearly one in the morning. This is a clinic, not the Sundae Inn. Luke, get to bed, or you're never going to heal quickly. Gill, Bo; how many times am I going to have to ask you to go home?"

"Sure," Luke answered. "We'll be quiet."

"Quiet isn't sleeping, or leaving."

Luke grinned.

"We'll leave, Dr. Jin," Bo took over answering. "Don't worry about it. Luke will sleep fine once we're gone."

He seemed to take Bo's word for it, turning around and proceeding back the way he had come. Bo started preparing to leave, gathering the pack he always carried and heading for the door, Gill following suit.

"Wait," Luke suddenly pouted. "I don't get a goodnight kiss or anything…?"

Bo rolled his eyes. Leaning over, he gave Luke a quick peck before heading back towards the door. Gill, very unenthusiastically, made a gagging motion.

"Oh, come on," It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm gonna set you up with someone, I swear. You can hold me to that."

"I'd rather you not."

"No, I'm going to," he promised. "You just wait."

Gill rubbed his temples, soothing an imaginary migrane. "You playing matchmaker gives me nightmares."

"Why?" Luke cried. "I'm good at this, I promise."

"Mhm."

"I'm serious."

"Alright," Bo interjected. "Luke, your allowed play matchmaker. Gill, your allowed to not like it. In the _morning."_

Gill heard Luke sigh and fall back onto his bed.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, we're leaving. See you in the morning, Luke."

"'Night, Bo," Luke answered. "And 'night to you too, Gill, even though you don't respect my matchmaking skills."

Gill rolled his eyes. The two left the Clinic and parted ways, heading in opposite directions towards their homes.

_Such a strange summer, _he thought. _The Mother Tree, the book, _these _two…_

However, he did have one good thing he could say about the eventful season. He had never realized it before, but all of his 'friends' were merely acquaintances.

He had now met two that he could honestly call his friends, despite what an odd trio they made. On top of that; he was confident that he could trust them with just about anything.

* * *

Ahh a sappy, friendship moment ending.

Rest assured, this is not the last you've heard of Gill, Luke, and Bo. The sequal is one of many things I've got planned to post, so it may take a bit of time to get it up here, but it will be posted eventually. It's...kind of on the low end of my FF to-do list, unfortunately.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
